BURN
by Boomiee92
Summary: The Mighty Fall II, HunKai, Sehun X Kai, EXO dan karakter lain di dalam cerita
1. Chapter 1

BURN

PURE BLOOD OF NEMESIS

Pair HunKai

Cast EXO Member and others

Warning: BL, Typo

Bab Satu

 **N** emesis, sudah berulang kali Kai mendengar sebutan itu. Ia percaya namun jauh di dalam dirinya ia mulai ragu, seperti sebagian besar sejarah yang kemudian terlupakan. Tak bermakna lagi kemudian perayaan yang dimaksudkan untuk mengenang dan menghormati menjadi tak berarti. Kai ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang Nemesis, semua buku yang dia baca sama sekali tak memuaskan.

Kai penasaran siapa itu Nemesis, dia begitu dekat dengannya. Kim Jongin sang Nemesis adik dari sang kakek, mengenal Minho dan Taemin, dan Nemesis itu menahan hati dan cinta Sehun. Tidak, Kai tidak cemburu, mungkin hanya sedikit. Semua perhatian yang Sehun berikan padanya begitu menggoda, jarak usia beberapa dekade bukan masalah, toh diapun tak akan menua dan mati tanpa sesuatu yang fatal terjadi padanya.

Secara teknis dia dan Sehun seumuran,bukankah begitu? Tidak, Kai untuk saat ini tak ingin terlalu memikirkan perasaannya terhadap professor Sejarah itu. Nemesis, dia ingin mengetahui banyak hal tentang Nemesis. Karena dia merasakan sesuatu. Sesuatu datang mengancamnya. Namun, Kai tidak ingin menceritakannya kepada siapapun.

"Kau di sini!"

"Brengsek!" Kai mengumpat sambil menyembunyikan buku yang sedang ditekuninya ke balik kaos yang ia kenakan.

"Turunlah dari atas pohon, kau membolos kelas, dan berapa kali aku katakan untuk tidak menggunakan kalimat tak pantas Kai?"

Setelah memastikan buku yang tadi dia tekuni tersembunyi dengan aman, Kai melompat turun dari pohon yang tak bisa digolongkan pendek. Ia berhadapan dengan Oh Sehun. Menatap sang pemimpin sekaligus professor-nya dengan berani. "Percuma aku masuk kelas, nilaiku sudah tak tertolong. Aku akan mengulang tahun ini."

"Setidaknya kau bisa membuat beberapa guru memberimu pertimbangan, jika kau bisa memperbaiki sikapmu di sisa semester ini."

"Dan bisakah Anda berhenti mencampuri urusan saya?" suara Kai sarat akan amarah.

"Berhenti." Ucap Sehun ketika Kai sudah beberapa langkah mendahuluinya.

"Ap…," bahkan Kai belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika tangan Sehun bergerak cepat mengambil buku yang ia sembunyikan di balik kaosnya.

"Ini." Sehun mengangkat tinggi-tinggi buku bersampul biru tua dengan tangan kanannya. "Buku ini tidak dipinjamkan, apa kau menyelinap ke perpustakaan dan mencurinya?"

"Aku bukan pencuri!" protes Kai. "Aku akan mengembalikannya."

"Buku ini tidak dipinjamkan pada khalayak umum. Kau mencurinya." Sehun memberi penekanan pada setiap kata yang diucapkannya.

Kai mendesis menahan amarah. "Aku bukan pencuri, kembalikan buku itu padaku. Jika aku pencurinya maka akulah yang akan bertanggungjawab bukan kau." Sopan santun telah terlupakan oleh Kai sekarang.

"Pulanglah Kai."

"Tidak."

"Pulanglah atau kau akan ditahan atas tuduhan pencurian."

"Katakan semuanya tentang Nemesis padaku."

"Pulang sekarang atau aku yang akan menyeretmu sendiri ke kantor polisi."

Kai menatap Sehun sengit, mengeraskan rahangnya. "Aku membencimu." Desis Kai sebelum memutar tubuhnya dan berlari pergi meninggalkan Sehun di ladang Lavender seorang diri.

Aroma wangi Lavender menyengat, kedua kaki Kai berhenti melangkah. Ada yang aneh dari aroma Lavender di sekitarnya, ia menoleh ke belakang dan dikejutkan dengan pemandangan mengerikan di belakangnya. Peperangan, darah, dan mayat. Namun, ketika dia mengedipkan matanya semua pemandangan itu menghilang.

"Kai!"

"Ah!" Kai tersentak dan mendapati salah satu teman sekelasnya berhenti di depannya dengan sepeda berwarna putih.

"Kau membolos lagi?"

"Ya." Pikiran Kai masih berkelana.

"Kau tidak akan naik kelas Kai."

"Aku tahu, kau tidak perlu memperjelasnya Minjae."

Minjae hanya mengendikan kedua bahunya. "Malam ini ada pesta di rumah Taeyong, kau ikut?"

"Pestanya aman? Maksudku tidak ada alkohol kan?"

"Kau setengah vampire alkohol tidak akan memberi pengaruh apapun."

"Tapi aku akan tetap dihukum, aku belum cukup umur."

"Aku akan menjemputmu pukul tujuh malam dengan yang lain, setelah itu terserah kau mau bergabung atau tidak." Kai hanya mengangguk pelan ia menunggu hingga Minjae pergi sebelum beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

Berjalan perlahan melintasi trotoar sesekali mengamati mobil dan kendaraan lain yang melintas. Ia mengamati manusia, vampire, anak-anak berdarah campur. Dan satu pertanyaan penting kembali terlintas di benaknya.

 _Apa darah Nemesis bisa diwariskan?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kita berada pada kedamaian semu."

"Maksud Anda?" Jaebum bertanya sopan namun siapapun bisa mengetahui ada nada ejekan dan keraguan dalam setiap ucapannya.

"Sekarang semuanya seolah setara. Manusia dan vampire. Tapi tetap saja vampire jauh lebih kuat dari manusia. Dan sekarang kita hanya menunggu bom waktu meledak. Sampai ada pemicu. Rasa ketidakpuasan."

"Jinyoung katakan dengan jelas, apa maksudmu."

"Kita harus sekuat vampire."

"Apa kau sedang membuat percobaan baru?"

"Ya." Jinyoung mengangguk pelan.

"Tapi semua percobaanmu gagal, dan kami lelah harus terus menutupi kesalahanmu." Mark mengajukan protes.

Jinyoung tersenyum miring. "Kali ini kita tidak akan gagal."

Jackson mengerutkan kening. "Berarti kau sudah menemukan jawabannya?" Jinyoung mengangguk pelan. "Apa?"

"Sesuatu yang bisa membuat manusia memiliki kekuatan setara vampire tanpa berubah menjadi penghisap darah, atau makhluk malam, atau memiliki darah campuran kotor."

"Darah Nemesis, sekarang kita harus mengerahkan semua yang kita miliki untuk mencari keberadaan Nemesis." Jinyoung menarik lengan kemeja panjangnya. "Aku harus kembali ke kampus, semua yang ingin kalian tanyakan kita bahas malam ini." Jinyoung mengakhiri pertemuan para anggota _gerakan bawah tanahnya_.

Jaebum masih terlihat tidak puas dan Jinyoung tidak ingin mulut Jaebum menaburkan benih keraguan pada semua orang yang sejalan dengan pemikirannya. "Jaebum dan Jackson tugas kalian mencari keberadaan Nemesis. Dan kau Mark bisakah kau mencari tahu cara membangkitkan kekuatan Nemesis?"

"Aku akan berusaha." Balas Mark sedikit keraguan terdengar dari ucapannya.

"Kau harus mengerahkan seluruh kemampuanmu!" bentak Jinyoung. "Kalian semua harus mengerahkan seluruh kemampuan kalian! Masa depan manusia bergantung pada keberhasilan kita!" Jinyoung menatap satu persatu keenam orang kepercayaannya. Dia trsenyum puas ketika enam kepala itu mengangguk menurut.

Jinyoung menarik napas dalam-dalam kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Pertemuan tiga hari lagi, kuharap kalian sudah membawa hasil." Ucapnya sebelum berlalu meninggalkan ruang perpustakaan kediaman keluarga Jackson.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kai kau pulang terlambat?"

"Bukan ursanmu."

"Kai minta maaf sekarang." Ucap Taemin yang entah darimana berdiri di belakang tubuh Gikwang sekarang.

"Apa itu harus? Dia bukan orangtua kandungku."

"Minta maaf sekarang." Tegas Taemin pada cucunya yang pembangkang.

"Maaf." Ucap Kai kemudian berlalu setelah melempar sepatunya ke sembarang arah. "Semua orang bertingkah menyebalkan hari ini." Gerutu Kai sebelum melintasi ruang tamu dan melihat Yeri, adik tirinya yang seratus persen vampire.

Tatapan mereka saling bertemu, Yeri tersenyum namun Kai memilih untuk mengacuhkannya dan pergi menuju kamar. mengurung diri di sana, sampai Minjae dan teman-temannya tiba untuk menjemputnya. Melempar tubuhnya ke atas ranjang tempat tidur, Kai berbaring telentang mengamati langit-langit kamar, di tengah kesunyian seperti ini, seluruh pertanyaan di dalam benaknya nampak begitu jelas.

"Siapa yang bisa menjawabnya? Sehun…, dia tidak akan pernah bersedia dan justru memarahiku. Kyungsoo haraboji, ya kurasa beliau bisa menjawabnya." Kai langsung bangkit dan berlari meninggalkan kamarnya.

"Aku tidak ikut makan malam! Jika Minjae datang katakan padanya aku langsung ke rumah Taeyong, mengerti?" Yeri mengangguk pelan.

"Kai sudah berapa kali Kakek peringatkan untuk berbicara sopan pada adikmu!" Minho berteriak hilang kesabaran.

"Dia bukan adikku." Balas Kai keras kepala.

"Tunggu anak muda." Minho mendesis pelan menahan lengan kanan Kai. "Minta maaf."

"Kenapa selalu aku yang harus meminta maaf?"

"Karena kau salah."

"Aku sudah mengatakan pada Ayah aku tidak butuh pengganti Ibu, aku tidak meminta mereka hadir di hidupku!" Kai berteriak menunjuk Yeri dan Gikwang, tatapan keduanya tampak terluka, dan Kai merasa bersalah tapi dia benar-benar tidak menginginkan mereka sebagai anggota keluarga. Yeri dan Gikwang sangat baik sebagai tetangga dan teman, bukan sebagai anggota keluarga.

"Kai…," Minho berucap pelan, melepaskan tangannya dari lengan sang cucu. "Kakek kecewa padamu."

Kai tersentak, apapun kesalahannya Minho tidak pernah mengatakan kekecewaan padanya. Tapi sekarang karena Gikwang dan Yeri, Minho kecewa padanya. Dada Kai penuh sesak oleh amarah, ia menoleh ke belakang menatap Yeri dan Gikwang. Semua amarah yang terkumpul itu membuat tanpa sadar mengeluarkan taring, dan keduanya matanya berwarna merah darah.

 **PLAK!**

Sebuah tamparan di pipi kanannya mengejutkan Kai, ia menoleh dan mendapati tatapan kekecewaan lain. Kali ini dari Taemin. "Apa kau binatang buas?! Bagiamana bisa kau mengancam anggota keluargamu sendiri?!"

"A—aku…," Kai terbata menyadari kesalahannya.

"Masuk kamar, kau dihukum selama satu minggu." Taemin berucap tegas.

"Itu tidak adil!" Kai berteriak marah sebelum berlari meninggalkan rumahnya dengan kecepatan vampire yang mustahil dapat Minho dan Taemin kejar.

"Biar saya…,"

"Tidak Gikwang." Taemin menolak halus tawaran Gikwang. "Temani Yeri membuat PR, maafkan sikap Kai." Gikwang hanya tersenyum mendengar kalimat Taemin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.  
**

Melangkah pelan melewati trotoar yang sama, matahari telah tenggelam. Kegelapan menyelimuti kota ada banyak perubahan di sini berdasarkan buku Sejarah yang ia baca. Teknologi berkembang pesat, ada banyak obat yang dibuat agar vampire tak bergantung pada darah manusia, dan mereka bisa berjalan di bawah sinar matahari. Langkah kaki Kai terhenti pada sebuah toko pakaian yang telah tutup.

Memutar tubuhnya menghadap jendela, mengamati dirinya sendiri. Dia berdarah campuran, hal yang dulu dianggap tabu. Manusia dan vampire, semua benar-benar berubah sekarang. Aturan melunak. "Kau memikirkan apa yang aku pikirkan."

Kai terkejut ia hendak berbalik namun tangan seseorang menahan punggungnya. Mereka saling menatap lewat pantulan jendela toko. "Ya, aku bisa mendengar suara di dalam kepalamu dengan sangat jelas."

"Yoo Ki Hyun."

Bayangan di dalam pantulan kaca jendela nampak terkejut, kemudian diapun menghilang. Kai menoleh menatap vampire yang kini melompat dari atap gedung ke atap gedung yang lain dengan cepat. Mengabaikan semua pertanyaan di dalam benaknya, Kai memutuskan untuk mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju tempat tinggal Taeyong.

Kai menautkan kedua alisnya mendengar suara musik yang mengalun sangat keras dari dalam rumah Taeyong. Vampire, manusia, dan campuran memenuhi setiap sudut rumah Taeyong. Bahkan hingga halaman depan dan halaman belakang rumah Taeyong. Melangkah masuk melewati kerumunan, Kai mencoba mencari keberadaan Minjae. Seseorang yang dia kenal cukup baik.

"Kai!" Taeyong berlari menghampiri Kai. Kai mencoba tersenyum, hubungannya dengan Taeyong berubah cukup baik setelah Kai membantu Taeyong dalam sebuah perkelahian. Perkelahian yang membuatnya dihukum membersihkan toilet sekolah selama sebulan penuh.

"Hai." Kai membalas secukupnya. Taeyong tersenyum kemudian mengisyaratkan Kai untuk berjalan mengikutinya.

Mereka menuju lantai dua tempat yang lebih sepi, Kai melihat hanya teman-teman dekat Taeyong yang berada di sana termasuk Minjae. "Wah ternyata kau datang juga."

Kai melirik tajam Monkyoo seseorang yang pernah dia hajar, darah murni. Menyebalkan, bertindak keras kepala seolah dia memiliki darah keturunan kerajaan. Kai memilih bungkam. "Taeyong kenapa kau mengundang darah campuran seperti dia?"

"Monkyoo sudah!" bentak Taeyong. "Aku tidak menginginkan keributan malam ini. Jika kau bersikap menyebalkan dengan membeda-bedakan darah murni, manusia, dan campuran, kau akan mendapat masalah."

Monkyoo menyeringai. "Aku harap dia tidak membawa masalah ke sini." Semua orang memandang Monkyoo malas. "Aku serius, professor Sehun selalu mengikuti pantatnya, dan kita akan mendapat masalah jika beliau mengetahui pesta ini."

"Sehun tidak pernah bermasalah dengan pesta atau kalian…," Jongin menghentikan ucapannya, melihat Ten keluar dengan sesuatu di tangannya. Kantung darah.

Kantung darah seperti narkotika, terlarang, tidak bisa bebas didapat. Harus melalui izin. Vampire dan darah campuran mengkonsumsi pil merah untuk menekan insting liar dan napsu akan darah manusia segar. Vampire dan darah campuran diizinkan meminum darah sebulan sekali di bawah pengawasan pemerintah.

"Darimana kalian mendapatkan kantung-kantung darah itu?"

"Kai sebaiknya kau pulang saja." Monkyoo mengibaskan tangannya dengan gerakan mengusir.

Kai tidak peduli dia beralih menatap Taeyong dan Minjae. Terutama Minjae, dia tidak ingin teman dekatnya itu tersandung masalah serius. "Kalian bisa masuk penjara." Ketakutan tergambar jelas pada kedua mata Kai.

Monkyoo berdiri dan menyerahkan segela darah segar kepada Kai, atau lebih tepatnya mendorong gelas kristal itu dengan paksa. "Apa kau pernah mencicipi darah di luar jadwal? Coba saja, kau tidak akan bisa menolak sensasinya." Monkyoo menyeringai.

Menelan ludah kasar, Kai tahu jika mereka meminum darah saat ini. Insting vampire yang berusaha ditekan akan lepas, napsu untuk menjadi pemenang tidak akan terbendung lagi. Kai memandang ke sekeliling. "Di sini ada banyak manusia, jika kita meminum darah ini, akan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan. Kita bisa menyerang mereka."

"Monkyoo!" Kai berteriak panik ketika Monkyoo menjadi yang pertama menghabiskan darah di dalam gelas kristalnya.

Dengan cepat kedua bola mata Monkyoo yang tadinya berwarna cokelat teduh berubah merah. Kedua taring tajam muncul, dia melompati pagar pembatas lantai dua dengan cepat. Menuju kerumunan teman-teman mereka. Kai melompat menyusul, mengejar Monkyoo.

"Hentikan!" Kai berteriak ketika Monkyoo berusaha meraih lengan Rose. Teman sekelas mereka, manusia. "Monkyoo!" Kai menarik pinggang Monkyoo berusaha menjauhkan Monkyoo dari Rose.

 **BRAK!**

Tubuh Kai terlempar dan membentur dinding dengan keras. Kekuatan vampire setelah meminum darah tidak bisa diremehkan. Kai merasa tubuhnya lumpuh dan dia tak berdaya ketika Monkyoo menarik lengan kanan Rose, mencoba menancapkan taringnya pada leher gadis malang itu.

"Aaaaaa!" lengkingan suara ketakutan Rose membuat semua orang membeku dan sebagain berlarin pergi.

"Tidak..," Kai berbisik tak berdaya.

 **BRAKK!**

Tubuh Monkyoo terlempar keras membentut dinding, Kai melihat Monkyoo tak bergerak tapi Kai yakin Monkyoo hanya pingsan. Sehun muncul memeluk Rose, mendudukan gadis yang ketakutan itu pada salah satu sofa di ruang tamu kediaman Taeyong.

"Hentikan pesta ini, dan kalian yang di lantai dua jangan mencoba menyentuh darah!" Sehun berteriak, amarah terdengar jelas dari suaranya.

Sehun melompat ke lantai dua dengan mudah. Menatap wajah-wajah ketakutan di sana tanpa peduli. Ia membawa kantung-kantung darah di atas meja dengan cepat. "Ada yang lain?" Sehun menatap Taeyong tajam. "Katakan jika masih ada yang lain?" semua membisu.

Tak lama dua orang lain masuk, pengawal Sehun. Kevin dan Junyoung. "Bereskan semua kekacuan di sini." Sehun melempar kantung darah di tangannya yang segera ditangkap oleh Kevin.

Kai menatap Junyoung kemudian menundukkan kepalanya. "Ayah..," gumamnya. Junyoung melangkah melewati putranya untuk melaksanakan tugas.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

BURN

PURE BLOOD OF NEMESIS

Pair HunKai, Sehun (seme) X Kai (uke)

Cast EXO Member and others

Warning: BL, Typo

 **Previous**

"Hentikan pesta ini, dan kalian yang di lantai dua jangan mencoba menyentuh darah!" Sehun berteriak, amarah terdengar jelas dari suaranya.

Sehun melompat ke lantai dua dengan mudah. Menatap wajah-wajah ketakutan di sana tanpa peduli. Ia membawa kantung-kantung darah di atas meja dengan cepat. "Ada yang lain?" Sehun menatap Taeyong tajam. "Katakan jika masih ada yang lain?" semua membisu.

Tak lama dua orang lain masuk, pengawal Sehun. Kevin dan Junyoung. "Bereskan semua kekacuan di sini." Sehun melempar kantung darah di tangannya yang segera ditangkap oleh Kevin.

Kai menatap Junyoung kemudian menundukkan kepalanya. "Ayah..," gumamnya. Junyoung melangkah melewati putranya untuk melaksanakan tugas.

 **BAB DUA**

"Nemesis, sebagian besar tentangnya hanya mitos."

"Tapi dia benar-benar datang. Pertempuran itu terasa seperti kemarin, begitu segar diingatan."

"Bagaimana cara kita menemukan Nemesis tanpa bangkitnya kekuatan Nemesis?" Wonhu menatap Shownu bingung.

Shownu tersenyum miring. "Wonhu kau benar-benar bodoh, ah aku lupa kau belum dibangkitkan saat pertempuran dan hari-hari sebelum pertempuran." Shownu menjilat cepat bibir bawahnya. "Kihyun. Jelaskan pada Wonhu."

"Darah Nemesis tercium seperti aroma lavender." Kihyun menjelaskan kepada Wonhu secara singkat tentang Nemesis, sesuai permintaan Shownu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aroma itu? di tengah aroma-aroma lain yang begitu pekat menggantung di udara."

Shownu mendekati Wonhu menepuk pelan lengan kanan Wonhu. "Sebelum perdamaian, Kihyun tentara kerajaan yang sangat terlatih. Percayalah, dia hebat dalam hal melacak sesuatu. Ditambah lagi kekuatan darah murninya, kita yang berada di ruangan ini berdarah murni, kita tidak pantas berbaur dengan manusia apalagi memiliki keluarga dengan mereka." Kedua mata Shownu berubah merah dari cokelat. "Atas nama kedamaian dan kesetaraan, darah murni kita dipermainkan."

Shownu menunjukkan kedua taring tajamnya. "Dengan semua konsumsi pil laknat itu, kita dilemahkan. Kita temukan Nemesis, membunuhnya sebelum kekuatannya bangkit, lalu kita kembalikan masa kejayaan para darah murni, seperti seharusnya." Shownu mengangkat gelas anggur berisi darah di tangan kirinya.

Keenam vampire lain yang duduk mengelilinginya di meja makan mengikuti Shownu mengangkat gelas anggur mereka. Menyesap darah segar di dalam gelas bening itu, kemudian saling menatap dan tersenyum tipis. "Pergi sekarang Kihyun." Perintah Shownu.

"Tentu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika kau memiliki waktu di dunia yang tak terbatas, kejadian seratus, atau bahkan seribu tahun yang lalu. Terasa baru saja terjadi, seolah kemarin. Kihyun duduk pada salah satu atap bangunan, di bawah cahaya bulan sabit. Kedua kakinya menggantung, bergerak-gerak ke depan dan ke belakang. Menikmati hembusan angin malam, menikmati kesunyian, mengenang masa lalu, dimana vampire menjadi penguasa.

Ia suka dengan ketenangan dan kedamaian ini. Tapi ada beberapa hal yang tidak dia sukai. Manusia seharusnya tetap menjadi manusia, dan vampire tetap menjadi vampire. Manusia dan vampire tak seharusnya bersama dan melahirkan keturunan. Dan manusia tak seharusnya diubah menjadi vampire. "Semua harus berada pada tempatnya." Kihyun menggumam seorang diri.

Ketenangannya terusik, aroma lavender, meski samar. Ia yakin penciumannya tak salah. Ia lantas berdiri di pinggir atap gedung. Menajamkan penglihatannya. Ia yakin, aroma lavender itu berasal dari seorang pemuda yang kini berdiri di depan sebuah toko yang tutup. Menghadap jendela, seorang diri. Kihyun bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang sedang anak laki-laki itu pikirkan.

Ia melompat turun berdiri tepat di belakang anak laki-laki itu. Aroma lavender tercium lebih jelas karena jarak mereka begitu dekat. "Kau memikirkan apa yang aku pikirkan." Si anak laki-laki terkejut, dia ingin memutar tubuhnya. Kihyun meletakkan tangannya dengan cepat pada punggung si anak laki-laki.

Mereka bertatapan dari pantulan kaca jendela. "Ya, aku bisa mendengar suara di dalam kepalamu dengan sangat jelas." Kihyun menegaskan semuanya, berharap ucapannya bisa sedikit menakuti anak laki-laki di hadapannya sekarang.

"Yoo Ki Hyun."

Kalimat itu menampar Kihyun. Keinginan untuk sedikit memberi tekanan pada si anak laki-laki berubah total. Kihyun melompat pergi meninggalkan si anak laki-laki. Hanya seorang darah murni yang bisa membaca pikiran. Mereka belum pernah bertemu, Kihyun yakin dia belum pernah bertemu dengan anak laki-laki itu sebelumnya. Dia memang begitu mirip dengan Jongin, sang Nemesis itu. tapi Kihyun yakin, Jongin sudah tewas dalam peperangan.

Melompat dari satu atap gedung ke atap gedung yang lain. Kepala Kihyun penuh dengan pemikiran, mengenai asal-usul anak laki-laki asing itu. Tapi, aroma lavender yang samar tercium, kemampuannya membaca pikiran yang seharusnya tak dimiliki oleh darah campuran. Membuatnya yakin. "Nemesis, aku menemukanmu." Bisik Kihyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mark percaya semua mitos tentang Nemesis diciptakan untuk menutupi kebenaran tentang Nemesis. Sebagai penjaga keseimbangan balutan mitos diperlukan untuk mengukuhkan kehebatan seorang Nemesis, setidaknya itu yang Mark percayai.

Dan pencarian tentang garis keturunan serta asal-usul Nemesis telah dimulai oleh Kakek buyutnya, turun-temurun, bahkan di tengah masa-masa sulit penelitian itu tak berhenti.

Mark memijit batang hidungnya, ia nyaris menyerah selama lima tahun terakhir ia hanya menemui jalan buntu. Karena semua catatan yang ditinggalkan oleh leluhurnya hanya berisi pertanyaan-pertanyaan tak terjawab. Catatan yang paling jelas hanya menyebutkan tiga hal.

Pertama, Nemesis memiliki aroma menyerupai bunga Lavender bagi penciuman vampire. Darah Nemesis tidak akan mengundang napsu haus darah para kaum vampire. Kedua, warna bola mata Nemesis juga serupa kelopak Lavender. Ungu. Mark mengerahkan semua tenaganya dan semua orang yang percaya padanya untuk mencari dua pertanda itu, namun, dia tak menemukan apapun.

Harapan Mark mulai menguat, meski tak seberapa, meski kabut keraguan masih menggelayut berat. Ciri ketiga Nemesis, darah mereka tidak bisa bercampur dengan manusia dan vampire. Tangan kanan Mark memegang foto salah seorang pasiennya. "Kai..," Mark menggumam pelan.

Pada kunjungan rotin ke dokter, Kai bersama ayah, ibu, dan adik tirinya, melakukan pemeriksaan darah untuk mengetahui kapan mereka harus mengurangi atau menambah konsumsi pil pengontrol. Mark mengetahui sesuatu tentang darah anak itu. Sesuatu yang unik.

Darah campuran, atau anak yang terlahir separuh manusia dan separuh vampire, mereka akan tumbuh dengan cepat, kemudian berhenti tumbuh di usia tujuh belas tahun. Terjebak di dalam keabadian. Namun, Kai. Darahnya masih memiliki sel-sel hidup, mengaliri pembuluh darah, tapi Kai sudah terjebak di dalam keabadian. Dan Kai sama sekali tak terpengaruh dengan pil pengontrol, dia bisa memutuskan untuk meminum darah atau bahkan tidak mengkonsumsi darah sama sekali sekehendak hatinya tanpa kehilangan kekuatan.

"Apa kau Nemesis yang aku cari?" Mark mengusap pelan foto Kai dalam balutan seragam sekolahnya. Mark selalu mengambil foto setiap pasiennya. "Apa kau jawaban untuk kami, para manusia untuk mendapatkan kekuatan dan kebadian tanpa berubah menjadi monster penghisap darah menjijikkan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau memikirkan sesuatu? Wajahmu terlihat cemas."

"Apa itu terlihat sangat jelas? Aku mencemaskan putramu."

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kami bisa mendapat perhatian dari seorang pewaris kekuasaan sepertimu."

"Kalian keluargaku, bahkan sebelum kau terlahir dan menjadi seorang vampire."

Junyong tersenyum. "Ya, aku sudah mendengar semua. Kisah masa lalu itu."

"Ya."

"Kai—dia benar-benar berubah sejak kepergian MinWoo. Dulu dia benar-benar penurut, dia juga dekat dengan Gikwang dan Yeri. Lalu kupikir menikahi Gikwang akan membuat Kai bahagia, karena mereka dekat. Ternyata aku salah." Sehun hanya diam mendengarkan semua kalimat Junyoung.

Ketika tak sedang bertugas menjadi pengawal Sehun, Junyong sudah terbiasa mengobrol akrab dengan Sehun seperti ini. "Sebelum MinWoo pergi, dia memutuskan untuk mengubahmu menjadi vampire. Apa itu kebetulan atau kalian sudah merencanakannya?"

"MinWoo gugur dalam tugas tentu saja semua itu terjadi tanpa direncanakan terlebih dahulu. Aku tidak ingin berubah menjadi vampire, meski aku menikahi seorang darah murni. Tapi, hari itu—aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku bisa setuju untuk berubah."

"Apa kau mendapatkan firasat kepergian MinWoo?" Junyoung mengangguk pelan menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. "Seperti apa?"

"Mungkin bisa disebut mimpi, tapi maaf aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Terlalu sulit." Junyoung melempar senyum meminta maaf kepada Sehun.

"Aku mengerti." Balas Sehun.

"Tentang putraku, apa kau melihatnya seperti Nemesis yang kau cintai? Mereka benar-benar mirip dan tentu saja kami sedikit banyak berkaitan dengan Nemesis. Kedua orangtuaku, mereka mengenal Jongin secara langsung. Tapi Kai bukan Nemesis, dia tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa dengan Jongin."

"Aku mendengar ketakutan dalam suaramu."

Junyong menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya sebelum menjawab. "Sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Nemesis tidak akan baik, aku yakin itu. Pasti ada banyak pihak yang membenci kedatangan Nemesis, atau membenci kedamaian ini. Aku tidak ingin putraku terlibat jika suatu hari terjadi masalah."

"Jika terjadi masalah, semua akan terlibat tanpa terkecuali. Aku ingin melindungi semuanya, melindungi kedamaian ini."

"Kau memiliki firasat?" Junyoung menatap Sehun cemas.

"Ya." Sehun mengangguk pelan. "Sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi, tinggal menunggu waktu."

"Apa Nemesis akan bangkit kembali dan menegakkan keadilan." Junyong terlihat panik. "Jika Kai memiliki darah Nemesis, aku tidak ingin kehilangan dia."

"Kurasa cerita lain akan terjadi. Ada cukup banyak vampire yang menjadi saksi mata peperangan, hidup hingga hari ini. Mereka pasti sudah memikirkan cara untuk mencegah kebangkitan Nemesis."

"Sehun?" Junyoung tak begitu paham.

"Aku hanya…," Sehun menggantung ucapannya, memutar tubuh, memunggungi Junyoung. Menatap jendela besar di hadapannya dengan kolam yang terlihat hitam di luar halaman istana. "Aku bermimpi dan aku takut jika mimpi burukku menjadi kenyataan. Kali ini Nemesis tidak akan menjadi penegak keadilan."

Junyoung memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana bahan berwarna hitam yang dia kenakan. Kalimat Sehun, setiap kata yang dia ucapkan, terasa begitu dingin, membuatnya ketakutan.

"Kali ini Nemesis akan menjadi pihak yang diburu untuk dilenyapkan."

 _ **BRAKK!**_

Baik Sehun dan Junyoung terkejut dengan suara bantingan pintu. Mereka menoleh ke belakang bersama, dan melihat Kevin masuk dengan cengiran bodohnya. "Maaf, mengganggu waktu kalian. Ada pesta remaja, kurasa mereka melibatkan kantung darah illegal."

"Kirimkan petugas keamanan." Perintah Sehun.

"Sudah." Balas Kevin. "Tapi aku takut Kai terlibat, menurut informan pestanya ada di rumah Taeyong. Teman Kai."

Sehun melesat keluar meninggalkan ruang pertemuan tanpa mengatakan apapun, disusul Junyoung dengan segala kecemasan terhadap putranya. Dan Kevin yang menyusul kemudian, terlambat beberapa detik, meski dia masih bingung. Dia dan Junyoung harusnya menangani kasus-kasus serius, bukan kenakalan remaja dengan pesta kekanakan mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Berbagai pemikiran buruk sudah berkecamuk dia dalam kepala Sehun. Beruntung semua skenario buruk itu tak benar-benar terjadi. Setidaknya, dia datang tepat waktu untuk mencegah hal mengerikan terjadi. Mengeraskan rahangnya, Sehun menahan diri untuk tidak meledak melihat semua yang terjadi.

Darah illegal sudah biasa dia lihat dan dia dengar dari para petugas keamanan. Berada di pesta-pesta anak muda kekanakan. Setelah memberi perintah kepada Kevin dan Junyoung, Sehun melangkah mendekati Kai yang masih duduk bersandar pada dinding. Sehun menarik lengan kiri Kai dengan kasar, memaksanya berdiri, mengabaikan rintihan kesakitan Kai.

"Kau harusnya bisa berpikir lebih baik dari ini." Sehun berucap dengan nada datar dan dingin.

"Aku tidak terlibat apapun." Kai membela diri.

"Jika kau dan teman-teman vampiremu melibatkan darah dalam pesta kekanakan kalian….," Sehun menghentikan ucapakannya, tanpa sadar mencengkeram lengan Kai lebih kuat. "Jangan mengundang manusia. Kau ingin menjadi pembunuh?" suara Sehun nyaris menggeram, menatap wajah Kai.

"Seharusnya vampire meminum darah manusia." Kai tahu seharusnya dia tak perlu mengatakan hal buruk seperti itu di hadapan Sehun atau di hadapan yang lain. Namun, dia merasa Sehun terlalu ikut campur dalam kehidupannya.

Dan dia tak menyukai perhatian berlebihan seperti itu dari Sehun. Mereka tak memiliki hubungan apapun, meski beberapa kali Kai mengakui jika Sehun membuatnya merasakan sesuatu yang hangat di dalam rongga dadanya setiap kali mereka bertemu dan berbicara dalam jarak dekat. Mereka benar-benar berhenti berjalan sekarang. Berdiri di dekat mobil milik Sehun.

Kedua mata Sehun menatap Kai tajam. "Bisakah kau mengulangi ucapanmu?"

Menekan rasa takut, Kai mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap Sehun dengan berani. "Seharusnya vampire meminum darah manusia."

Sehun tersenyum sinis. "Apa kau tahu, kau bisa dipenjara atas ucapan tak sopanmu itu."

"Apa kau tahu kau bisa menyulut keributan, banyak vampire di luar sana yang berpikiran sama denganku. Hanya saja mereka terlalu pengecut dan tunduk pada hukum."

Sehun berusaha untuk tetap bersikap tenang menghadapi sikap memberontak Kai. "Dengar baik-baik. Kau pikir semua ucapanmu terdengar hebat sekarang? Tidak, kau salah besar. Kau justru tampak sangat kekanakan dan bodoh sekarang."

Kedua mata Sehun berubah warna. "Kudengar kau cukup tertarik dengan Sejarah dari guru kelasmu, baca buku Sejarahmu baik-baik. Kedamaian yang kita nikmati sekarang harus dibayar mahal dalam peperangan. Dan aku akan memastikan kedamaian ini akan terus berlangsung. Aku akan melenyapkan siapapun yang mencoba mengusik kedamaian ini. Termasuk dirimu, jika terus berulah."

"Hmm." Kai menjawab malas. "Ah!" memekik ketika sekali lagi Kai merasakan tarikan pada lengannya. "Ayah hentikan! Jangan menarikku!" Junyoung mengabaikan protes putranya dan terus menyeretnya pergi. "Aku akan dihukum?"

Junyoung mendorong tubuh Kai ke dalam mobil dengan paksa kemudian diapun duduk di sisi kiri tubuh putranya. "Apa kau masih bertanya?"

"Aku tidak salah apa-apa!" Kai berteriak ia merasa hukuman benar-benar tidak adil jika dijatuhkan padanya. "Aku datang ke sana tanpa mengetahui apa-apa!"

"Seharusnya kau tidak datang jika tak mengetahui apa-apa."

"Aku butuh hiburan!" Kai terus berteriak. Mengabaikan keberadaan Sehun dan Kevin yang berada di kursi depan.

"Lakukan hal yang lebih baik lagi."

"Apa?!" tantang Kai. "Memikirkan nilaiku, pergi ke universitas, mendapat pekerjaan yang layak, menjadi warga masyarakat yang baik, menikah, memiliki keturunan? Itu membosankan."

"Lalu kau ingin menjadi berandalan? Itu yang kau inginkan?!" Junyoung sudah kehilangan kesabaran sekarang.

"Berhentilah mengaturku!"

"Aku Ayahmu! Aku berhak mengaturmu! Memastikan kau hidup dengan baik!"

"Kau tidak peduli padaku! Kau menikahi Gikwang! Kau hanya memikirkan dirimu sendiri!"

"Cukup! Tutup mulutmu! Sebelum aku menamparmu."

"Aku tidak takut dengan ancamanmu!"

"Diam!" Sehun tak tahan lagi dengan semua keributan di belakang mobil. "Kevin tolong menepi."

"Baik Tuan." Kevin memilih berbicara sopan setelah merasakan amarah Sehun.

Sehun lantas turun dari mobil membuka pintu penumpang belakang. Kai mendongak menatap Sehun dengan bingung. "Kau semakin kurang ajar Kai. Harusnya kau menghormati ayahmu dan anggota keluarga yang lain termasuk Gikwang dan Yeri."

"Mereka bukan keluargaku!" Kai bersikeras.

Sehun tersenyum sinis. "Kau ingin tahu kehidupan sebelum perdamaian? Baiklah, kuharap setelah ini kau bisa berpikir lebih dewasa."

"Jangan bercanda denganku."

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda." Sehun menggeram pelan tangan kirinya bergerak cepat, menarik lengan kanan Kai menariknya keluar dari mobil.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! lepaskan!" Kai berusaha memberontak namun tentu saja Sehun beratus kali lebih kuat darinya. "Ayah!" Kai menoleh ke belakang, menatap sang ayah, namun ayahnya mengabaikan. "Brengsek lepaskan!"

"Kau harus diberi pelajaran." Sehun membalas dengan suara rendah.

 **TBC**

Halo semua terimakasih untuk waktu kalian, terimakasih review kalian _**jeyjong88, kakaikaidohun, pn, desma88, Jeyjong, NdiwhY, cute, wxyehet, windia, Guest, kaihuno, Guest, Kimkai, Sonyun, Park Rinhyun Uchiha, NisrinaHunkai99, Kaisyaa, HidekoAyana, KaiNieris, jongiebottom Nikmah444, Kim Jongin Kai, novisaputri09, Kim762, k1mut, elidamia98, ohkim9488, hkhs9488, GaemGyu92, dhantieee, Kukirincuki Chikominonoki.**_ Sampai bertemu di chap selanjutnya.


	3. Chapter 3

BURN

PURE BLOOD OF NEMESIS

Pair HunKai, Sehun (seme) X Kai (uke)

Cast EXO Member and others

Warning: BL, Typo

 **Previous**

"Baik Tuan." Kevin memilih berbicara sopan setelah merasakan amarah Sehun.

Sehun lantas turun dari mobil membuka pintu penumpang belakang. Kai mendongak menatap Sehun dengan bingung. "Kau semakin kurang ajar Kai. Harusnya kau menghormati ayahmu dan anggota keluarga yang lain termasuk Gikwang dan Yeri."

"Mereka bukan keluargaku!" Kai bersikeras.

Sehun tersenyum sinis. "Kau ingin tahu kehidupan sebelum perdamaian? Baiklah, kuharap setelah ini kau bisa berpikir lebih dewasa."

"Jangan bercanda denganku."

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda." Sehun menggeram pelan tangan kirinya bergerak cepat, menarik lengan kanan Kai menariknya keluar dari mobil.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! lepaskan!" Kai berusaha memberontak namun tentu saja Sehun beratus kali lebih kuat darinya. "Ayah!" Kai menoleh ke belakang, menatap sang ayah, namun ayahnya mengabaikan. "Brengsek lepaskan!"

"Kau harus diberi pelajaran." Sehun membalas dengan suara rendah.

 **BAB TIGA**

Sehun membawa pergi Kai paksa, dengan menyeret anak itu menuju mansionnya. Berulang kali Kai berteriak meminta pertolongan namun semua orang dan vampire yang dia temui seolah menulikan telinga mereka. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Kai berteriak sekali lagi, Sehun tetap menyeretnya pergi. Mendorong Kai memasuki mansion.

Sehun membawa Kai ke ruang makan dengan meja panjang dan puluhan kursi berjajar di sisi kanan dan sisi kiri meja. Perapian menyala redup. Sehun mengambil sebilah pisau dari mangkuk buah.

Kai melangkah mundur, aura Sehun terasa menekan dan menyesakkan dadanya. Vampire setelah meminum darah tidak terkalahkan, namun darah murni lebih mengerikan ketika mereka terbakar amarah. "A—apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Kai tidak peduli jika suaranya terdengar menyedihkan sekarang.

Dia hanya ingin meloloskan diri dari amarah Sehun. Dia tidak ingin mati. Ada banyak hal yang ingin dia lakukan. Sehun terus melangkah mendekat dengan pisau terhunus, Kai melangkah mundur. "Berhenti!" ucapnya. "Aku bilang berhenti!" Kai berteriak, mengeluarkan taringnya dan membiarkan matanya berubah warna.

Kai sadar apa yang dia lakukan sekarang justru terlihat konyol, dia hanya menggertak, seperti seekor kucing yang dihadapkan pada seekor Singa. Siapa pemenangnya sudah bisa ditebak tanpa susah payah.

"Aku tahu, ada banyak pertanyaan di dalam kepalamu. Tentang Nemesis, tentang perdamaian, tentang peperangan, darah campuran, darah murni, manusia, dan semua pertanyaan lain yang sangat mengganggu ketika aku memasuki pikiranmu."

"Se—Sehun." Kai memanggil nama Sehun putus asa. Punggungnya menabrak teralis besi jendela. Kedua tangannya menggapai-gapai mencari sesuatu yang bisa dia gunakan untuk membela diri. "Hentikan sekarang juga."

"Dan semua pertanyaan itu membuatmu berubah menyebalkan, aku mengasihani ayahmu. Dia benar-benar sabar menghadapi bocah brengsek sepertimu." Kedua mata Sehun berwarna merah menyala, dia terus melangkah maju. "Sekarang, aku memberimu kesempatan untuk mendapat jawaban dari semua pertanyaanmu."

Sehun bergerak cepat, menyayat pergelangan tangan kirinya, membiarkan darah segar mengalir keluar kemudian melesat ke hadapan Kai dan memaksa Kai mencicipi darahnya. Kai tidak memiliki pilihan lain, kecuali menelan aliran darah kental dari pergelangan tangan Sehun.

Ketika cairan merah itu menyentuh lidahnya, semua benar-benar berbeda dari darah manusia yang dia konsumsi. Darah Sehun, darah vampire murni membuatnya pening. Membuat tubuhnya seolah remuk. Tubuhnya tidak menginginkan darah itu memasuki pembuluh. Kai berusaha mendorong Sehun namun Sehun tak bergeming.

Lalu, semua ingatan Sehun terpampang jelas, seperti sebuah film yang diputar untuknya. Ingatan tentang Luhan, kematian Luhan, desa-desa miskin dengan penduduk kelaparan, tindakan semena-mena para vampire, penyiksaan, kerja paksa, perbudakan, pemerkosaan, pembantaian. Semua hal buruk yang membuat perut Kai melilit mual. Kyungsoo, Minho, Taemin, serigala-serigala besar, hutan.

Dan dia disana. Nemesis. Kai melihatnya begitu jelas berdiri di padang lavender, menoleh, menatapnya, tersenyum. Lalu seorang vampire menerjangnya dengan cepat. Vampire itu pergi, lenyap. Kai berlari sekuat tenaga berusaha menggapai sang Nemesis tapi dia berubah menjadi asap. Padang lavender berubah menjadi medan perang dengan tubuh-tubuh bergelimpangan dan aroma amis darah menggantung di udara.

Kai menjatuhkan tubuhnya, terduduk di antara tubuh-tubuh tak bernyawa. "Ah!" dia berteriak ketika seseorang menyentak bahu kanannya kasar. Nemesis kembali, Jongin kembali. "Jongin?" Kai bertanya namun Jongin hanya tersenyum. "Kau Nemesis?"

Jongin menggeleng pelan. "Kau." Jawabnya singkat.

"Apa?!" Kai berteriak karena bingung.

"Kau Nemesis. Perhatikan punggungmu."

"Jongin? Jangan pergi!" Kai bangkit dari tanah dengan cepat kemudian berlari tergesa menyusul Jongin yang mulai melangkah pergi. Jongin terlihat berjalan normal namun entah mengapa Kai merasa kuwalahan mengejarnya. "Jangan pergi! kau harus menjelaskan semuanya padaku! Jangan membuatku bingung!"

Jongin lenyap, langkah kaki Kai terhenti. Ladang peperangan dan mayat-mayat mulai menghilang. Dia kembali ke tempat semula, dengan darah Sehun yang terpaksa harus ditelannya, dan punggung menabrak teralis besi jendela. Tubuhnya terasa terbakar, Kai menyentak tangan Sehun mendorong tubuh Sehun sekuat tenaga.

 **BRAK!**

Tubuh Sehun terpental menabrak deretan kursi makan di sisi kanan meja. Dia cukup terkejut dengan kekuatan Kai. Sehun melihat Kai terjatuh ke atas lantai membungkuk dan memuntahkan semua darah miliknya yang dia telan. Sehun mengernyit, seharusnya darah campuran bisa mengkonsumsi darah yang diberikan seorang darah murni. Reaksi penolakan hanya akan terjadi jika seorang darah murni meminum darah murni yang lain.

"Ahhh!" Kai berteriak kesakitan. Perutnya nyeri, tenggorokannya panas terbakar, dan dadanya terhimpit. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram karpet tebal pelapis lantai erat. Rasa sakitnya tak tertahankan.

Sehun bangkit dan melesat menghampiri tubuh Kai. "Kai?!" Sehun tidak bisa menutupi kepanikannya.

"Jangan menyentuhku!" tolak Kai. "Kau ingin membunuhku!"

"Tidak!" teriak Sehun. "Aku tidak berniat menyakitimu, maafkan aku." Sesal Sehun, ia duduk di hadapan Kai kemudian memeluknya erat.

Memejamkan kedua matanya erat, Kai tidak memiliki tenaga lagi untuk menolak Sehun. "Aku—aku selalu merasa ada sesuatu yang mengawasiku. Dan aku merasa terancam." Bisik Kai sebelum dia jatuh pingsan.

"Maafkan aku." Bisik Sehun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika Kai membuka kedua matanya kembali, dia mendapati dirinya berada di kamarnya sendiri. Di rumah sederhana milik keluarganya. Kepalanya terasa berat. Ia belum pernah merasakan sakit sehebat ini, bahkan ketika terjatuh lukanya akan sembuh dengan cepat sebelum dia sempat merasakan sakit.

Mendesis pelan menahan rasa nyeri yang menyerang ketika dia mencoba bergerak, Kai memaksa dirinya untuk turun dari ranjang tempat tidur. Ia melihat pakaiannya telah berganti, dia langsung meraih jam di atas nakas. Melihat angka kalender di bawah jam, Kai benar-benar tidak percaya.

"Dua hari," gumamnya. "Aku pingsan selama dua hari. Memalukan sekali." Keluhnya sambil mengembalikan jam di tangannya ke atas nakas.

Dengan langkah gontai Kai berjalan menghampiri pintu kamar. dia berhenti ketika mendengar suara Sehun dan ayahnya mengobrol.

"Maafkan aku, aku hanya berusaha menunjukkan pada Kai bahwa apa yang dia anggap benar adalah salah. Dia harus merubah sikapnya, dia bukan anak kecil lagi."

"Tidak apa-apa Sehun. Kau bermaksud baik."

"Aku membuat Kai sakit."

"Seharusnya Kai baik-baik saja ketika meminum darahmu. Dia bukan darah murni." Ucap Junyong.

Kai menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas lantai, bersandar pada kaki ranjang tempat tidur. Menekuk kedua lututnya. Setelah bertemu dengan Jongin di dalam mimpi atau dimana tempat itu seharusnya disebut. Kai merasa ketakutannya semakin nyata.

Semua mimpi itu. Jika dirinya seorang Nemesis, entah berapa banyak yang menginginkan pertolongannya atau kelenyapannya. Kai tidak sanggup menerima tanggung jawab sebesar itu. "Kai?!" Junyoung berlari menghampiri putranya kemudian memeluknya erat. "Kau merasa sakit lagi?!"

"Ayah apa aku Nemesis? Apa aku akan mati? Apa aku akan dibunuh seseorang?" Kai meracau sambil memeluk erat sang ayah.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja. Ayah berjanji padamu, semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Sehun." Kai menyebut nama Sehun ketika vampire itu terlihat ingin melangkah pergi.

"Kau ingin berbicara dengan Sehun?" Junyoung merasakan putranya mengangguk dalam dekapannya. "Hanya berdua?"

"Ya." Kai menjawab lemah.

"Baiklah." Junyoung melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian berdiri dan mengajak yang lain untuk pergi. meninggalkan Sehun dan Kai berdua.

Sehun masih berdiri di dekat pintu tanpa niatan untuk melangkah memasuki kamar Kai. Sementara Kai terlalu nyaman dengan posisinya bersandar pada kaki ranjang. "Maafkan aku, membuatmu jatuh sakit."

"Aku memang pantas diberi pelajaran." Kai menatap kedua mata Sehun lekat. "Aku—bertemu dengan Jongin. Entahlah, aku mungkin bermimpi tapi aku bertemu dengannya dan kami berbincang sedikit."

"Tentang?"

"Dia menunjuk padaku dan mengatakan jika aku Nemesis, lalu memintaku untuk mengawasi punggungku."

"Kalian—membicarakan hal yang lain?"

Kai menggeleng pelan. "Kihyun."

"Kihyun?"

"Saat aku dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Taeyong, aku bertemu seorang vampire. Aku yakin dia darah murni dan entah bagaimana aku bisa mengetahui namanya. Seolah dia mengatakannya dengan sangat jelas, aku yakin aku bukan darah murni dan aku tidak memiliki kemampuan membaca pikiran."

Sehun pada akhirnya mengambil langkah-langkah pelan mendekati Kai. Lalu duduk di hadapannya. "Jongin."

"Aku bukan Jongin. Jangan mengulanginya lagi." Peringat Kai. "Dulu kau sempat melihat Jongin sama seperti Luhan, jadi jangan samakan aku dengan Jongin. Kami berbeda."

"Maaf." Sehun menggumam pelan.

"Apa yang akan terjadi padaku? Pada keluargaku? Aku selalu dihantui firasat buruk, sesuatu akan terjadi."

Kedua tangan Sehun bergerak pelan menangkup wajah Kai membuat Kai tersentak. "Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa, semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku berjanji padamu." Sehun berucap pelan kemudian memeluk Kai erat.

Kai memejamkan kedua matanya, membalas pelukan Sehun. Mereka tidak pernah berpelukan sebelumnya. Interaksi yang terjadi di antara dirinya dan Sehun hanya sebatas obrolan dan mungkin sedikit nasehat dari Sehun yang akan selalu dia abaikan. Namun, ia merasa Sehun begitu dekat dengannya dan berada di dalam pelukan Sehun terasa tepat.

"Kali ini, kau tidak akan pergi lagi dariku." Kai mengangguk pelan mendengar ucapan Sehun.

Selanjutnya, Sehun membantu Kai berdiri dan menaiki ranjang tempat tidurnya. Menaikkan selimut Kai sebatas dada, mengusap pelan puncak kepala Kai sebelum pergi meninggalkan kamar.

Sehun berdiri bersama Gikwang, Yeri, Taemin, dan Minho di dekat pintu kamar. Jongin dan Kai mereka berbeda. Kai tidak terlahir di masa-masa sulit, dia tidak dipaksa untuk menjadi kuat dan melawan. Kai terlahir di masa damai, ketika semua orang terlena, jika peperangan atau pertikaian terjadi, Sehun Kai tidak akan selamat.

Sehun melangkah mundur setelah menggumamkan permintaan maafnya. Kevin menunggu di luar duduk di atas kap mobil sambil memainkan ponselnya dan sesekali tertawa. "Kevin."

"Ah!" Kevin tersentak. "Aku sedang…," Kevin mencoba mencari alasannya memainkan ponsel.

"Kau mengenal Kihyun?"

Alis Kevin bertaut. "Aku hanya mengenal seorang bernama Kihyun. Kau bermasalah dengannya?"

"Kurasa Kihyun penasaran dengan Kai."

Kening Kevin berkerut kemudian dia mengisyaratkan kepada Sehun untuk bergegas menaiki mobil, dia tahu, mereka harus berbicara di tempat yang aman. "Aku sudah mengirim pesan untuk menjaga rumah keluarga Kai seperti yang kau minta, dan memperpanjang jam patroli."

"Terimakasih Kevin."

"Aku tidak menyangka hanya dalam waktu singkat, keributan akan muncul kembali." Kevin mengeluh disela kesibukannya mengemudikan mobil. "Jika Kihyun yang kau maksud sama dengan Kihyun yang aku kenal, Aku memiliki daftar nama siapa yang mungkin berada di balik Kihyun. Tapi, kita harus melakukannya secara tenang dan tersembunyi. Jangan memancing keributan."

"Aku tahu Kevin."

"Maafkan Saya tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat saya Tuan Oh." Kevin cepat-cepat meminta maaf cemas dengan kelancangannya.

"Astaga Kevin." Balas Sehun kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Kau jangan berubah canggung di hadapanku."

Kevin membalas senyum Sehun. "Memperketat penjagaan dan mengawasi Kai selama dua puluh empat jam, kurasa itu cara paling efektif untuk menjaga keselamatannya sebelum kita tahu pasti siapa yang memburunya."

"Kai akan merasa terganggu."

"Dia tidak memiliki pilihan. Kau tidak memiliki pilihan. Kihyun dia—dia menjadi yang terbaik dalam pasukan elit kerajaan. Dia ahli senjata, ahli strategi perang, dia cerdas, dan berdarah murni. Mesin pembunuh."

"Dia sama sepertimu."

"Ya, dia sama sepertiku. Tapi aku tidak yakin apa masih memiliki ketajaman yang sama sekarang."

"Kau ingin mengujinya?"

"Dengan siapa?"

"Denganku."

"Tidak Tuan!" Kevin menolak cepat. "Saya akan berlaku sangat tidak sopan jika melakukan latihan bersama Anda."

"Jika aku yang memintanya?"

Kevin tidak langsung menjawab, ia memikirkan setiap jawaban dengan cermat. "Saya tidak bisa menolak perintah seorang penguasa, tapi untuk bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan maksimal saya harus meminum darah dan melepaskan semua kesadaran dan menyerah pada insting bertahan hidup."

"Kau merasa keberatan untuk melakukannya?"

"Sejujurnya iya, karena tidak ada hal baik yang terjadi setelah menyerah pada insting bertahan hidup."

"Aku tidak memaksamu dalam waktu dekat Kevin. Aku hanya ingin tahu apa kau masih memiliki ketajaman yang sama."

"Tentu Tuan."

"Dan bisakah kau mencari sisa prajurit dalam pasukan elit kerajaan sambil mencari tahu siapa mereka, yang berada di balik punggung Kihyun?"

"Saya akan melaksanakan perintah Anda dengan baik Tuan."

"Perintah pertamamu, yang hanya diketahui oleh kau dan aku. Kumpulkan sisa prajurit elit kerajaan." Kevin mengangguk pelan. "Kuharap tidak semua dari sisa prajurit elit kerajaan berada di balik punggung Kihyun."

"Iya Tuan."

"Kevin aku ingin kau..," Sehun menghentikan kalimatnya. "Tidak, kurasa aku bisa mengatasi yang satu ini." Kevin hanya mengangguk pelan, dia tidak berhak mempertanyakan keputusan Sehun meski dirinya adalah pengawal pribadi Sehun.

 **TBC**

Terimakasih review kalian _**doubleuu, Jinchanjimin1, kim, wxyehet, Ndiwhy, cute, VampireDPS, alv, kthk2, Hana, Fairy floss, Guest, Sonyun, chogiwillis, Park RinHyun Uchiha, jeyjong88, Kim Jongin Kai, novisaputri09, elidamia98, Albus Convallaria majalis, jongiebottom, GaemGyu92, Kim762, k1mut.**_ See you next chap.


	4. Chapter 4

BURN

PURE BLOOD OF NEMESIS

Pair HunKai, Sehun (seme) X Kai (uke)

Cast EXO Member and others

Warning: BL, Typo

 **Previous**

Kevin tidak langsung menjawab, ia memikirkan setiap jawaban dengan cermat. "Saya tidak bisa menolak perintah seorang penguasa, tapi untuk bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan maksimal saya harus meminum darah dan melepaskan semua kesadaran dan menyerah pada insting bertahan hidup."

"Kau merasa keberatan untuk melakukannya?"

"Sejujurnya iya, karena tidak ada hal baik yang terjadi setelah menyerah pada insting bertahan hidup."

"Aku tidak memaksamu dalam waktu dekat Kevin. Aku hanya ingin tahu apa kau masih memiliki ketajaman yang sama."

"Tentu Tuan."

"Dan bisakah kau mencari sisa prajurit dalam pasukan elit kerajaan sambil mencari tahu siapa mereka, yang berada di balik punggung Kihyun?"

"Saya akan melaksanakan perintah Anda dengan baik Tuan."

"Perintah pertamamu, yang hanya diketahui oleh kau dan aku. Kumpulkan sisa prajurit elit kerajaan." Kevin mengangguk pelan. "Kuharap tidak semua dari sisa prajurit elit kerajaan berada di balik punggung Kihyun."

"Iya Tuan."

"Kevin aku ingin kau..," Sehun menghentikan kalimatnya. "Tidak, kurasa aku bisa mengatasi yang satu ini." Kevin hanya mengangguk pelan, dia tidak berhak mempertanyakan keputusan Sehun meski dirinya adalah pengawal pribadi Sehun.

 **BAB EMPAT**

Tangan kanan Kevin mengusap pelan jas hitam yang berada di atas ranjang tempat tidurnya. Semua sudah berlangsung sangat lama namun di sisi lain semua terasa seolah baru beberapa hari terjadi. Kevin mengambil stelan jasnya, mengenakan dengan cepat. Mengamati penampilannya di depan cermin. Mengancingkan jas dengan perlahan. Tidak ada yang berubah dari tubuhnya. Setelah hidup lebih dari seratus tahun.

"Tuan, Anda siap?" salah seorang pelayan istana yang menunggunya bertanya dengan nada sopan. "Tuan Sehun menunggu Anda."

"Ya." Kevin membalas singkat sambil mengenakan masker hitam yang menutupi setangah bagian wajahnya.

Kevin digiring menuju halaman belakang istana yang kini telah dilengkapi dengan jeruji besi pengaman. Sebelum melewati pintu jeruji salah seorang pelayan menyodorkan segelas darah segar pada Kevin. Kevin menatap Sehun dengan stelan jas putihnya berdiri di dalam jeruji menunggu.

Dengan gelas berisi darah segar pada tangan kiri, Kevin melangkah memasuki arena latihan. Pintu jeruji di balik punggungnya ditutup. Mendekati Sehun, Kevin lantas berlutut di hadapan Sehun. Melepaskan masker penutup wajah. "Saya siap melayani Anda, Tuan Sehun."

"Tunjukan kemampuanmu sebagai pasukan elit kerajaan, jangan menahan diri."

"Perintah Anda adalah hukum." Balas Kevin, tanpa keraguan Kevin menenggak darah segar di dalam gelas tak bersisa. Melempar gelas kosong ke sembarang arah.

Tak perlu menunggu, Kevin kini berdiri tegak, tersenyum miring menatap Sehun dengan kedua mata berwarna merah. Instingnya mengatakan untuk melenyapkan vampire lain yang lebih kuat dan mengambil alih kendali.

Tangan kanan Kevin yang kini dihiasi dengan kuku tajam bergerak cepat menuju leher Sehun. Sehun menghindar menahan tangan kanan Kevin, dengan gesit tangan kiri Kevin mencabik pinggang kanan Sehun. Mengerang pelan, Sehun menendang perut Kevin. Kemudian mengambil langkah mundur.

Sehun melirik jasnya yang terkoyak dengan noda darah terlihat jelas. Kevin kini telah berdiri di hadapannya dengan ketajaman serangan yang tak bisa diremehkan. Gerakan cepatnya tertuju pada titik-titik fatal untuk membunuh vampire dan manusia dengan mengeringkan darah mereka. Leher, perut, dan dada, adalah tiga titik serangan Kevin.

Pasukan elit kerajaan. Pasukan terlatih tanpa belas kasihan, hewan buas mungkin akan jijik melihat betapa kejamnya pasukan yang hanya terdiri dari tiga belas orang vampire darah murni. Bergerak secara rahasia untuk melindungi kebijakan istana, memusnahkan siapapun yang bertentangan dengan perintah istana. Tidak peduli vampire atau manusia. Mereka akan dibantai tanpa ampun.

Kevin berhasil merobek kulit yang menutupi pundak kiri Sehun. Suara geraman Kevin terdengar jelas, kedua mata merahnya menatap Sehun penuh dengan rasa haus. Rasa haus untuk membunuh. Kevin bergerak cepat, kini dia berada di balik punggung Sehun. Menendang punggung Sehun dengan kuat, Sehun tersungkur di atas tanah.

Kevin berniat untuk mematahkan leher Sehun. Namun, Sehun bergerak cepat dengan menendang rusuk kanan Kevin. Membuat tubuh Kevin terpelanting ke belakang, Sehun berniat untuk membenturkan punggung Kevin pada jeruji besi. Namun Sehun salah, punggung Kevin tak membentur jeruji besi justru Kevin memanfaatkan kekuatan serangan Sehun dan jeruji besi sebagai tumpuan untuk melompat menuju tubuh Sehun dengan lebih cepat.

Sehun bangkit dari atas tanah mencengkeram pundak kiri Kevin dan membanting tubuh Kevin ke atas tanah. Membuat gerakan mengunci, menggigit pergelangan tangannya dan memaksa Kevin untuk meminum darahnya.

Sehun harus membuat Kevin pingsan untuk menyadarkannya. "Hebat." Sehun bergumam lalu melangkah keluar dari jeruji besi.

Sehun kewalahan, mengamati lekat-lekat tubuh Kevin yang tak sadarkan diri di atas tanah berumput. Sehun tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika sisa seluruh pasukan elit kerajaan berada di balik punggung Kihyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Astaga kepalaku…," keluh Kevin sambil berusaha mendudukan tubuhnya.

"Sudah sadar?"

"Sehun." Kening Kevin berkerut memerhatikan penampilan Sehun. "Apa aku yang membuatmu berantakan?!"

"Ya. Dan kau terdengar sangat puas." Kevin tertawa mendengar kalimat Sehun. "Kau hebat."

"Terimakasih." Ucap Kevin sambil menerima lemparan kantung darah dari tangan Sehun.

"Kuharap tak banyak pasukan elit kerajaan yang tersisa."

"Kurasa tak banyak."

"Aku punya tugas lain untukmu."

"Apa?"

Sehun mengisyaratkan Kevin untuk berdiri dari lantai berlapis permadani. Kevin menurut mendekati Sehun. Dia mendengarkan dengan seksama semua bisikan Sehun. "Tentu." ucap Kevin. "Dan kau jahat sekali membiarkan aku tidur di atas lantai."

"Ada lapisan permadani di sana, apa kau berharap aku membaringkanmu di atas ranjangku?"

"Astaga hentikan! Aku sudah jijik membayangkannya. Brengsek!" ucap Kevin.

"Lakukan perintahku dengan baik."

"Apa aku pernah mengecewakanmu?"

"Kurasa tidak."

"Aku akan bergegas setelah membersihkan diri dan memakai pakaian."

"Aku akan pergi."

"Menemui Kai?"

"Hmm."

"Tidak butuh pengawal?"

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri."

"Terserahlah." Kevin membalas sambil lalu, iapun berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sehun di perpustakaan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai membuka kedua matanya, dia tidak tahu sudah berapa lama tertidur. Namun, seluruh tubuhnya masih terasa sangat lelah. Melangkah pelan menuruni ranjang tempat tidur, Kai menyeret kedua kakinya yang terasa berat mendekati jendela kamar. Menyibak tirai, kening Kai seketika berkerut.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Kai bertanya pada dirinya sendiri setelah melihat rumahnya dikelilingi para petugas keamanan. "Vampire dan darah campuran." Kai menutup tirai kembali, dia memutuskan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri menghilangkan semua penat.

Kai keluar kamar setelah mengganti pakaiannya, dia melihat seluruh keluarganya berkumpul di meja makan. "Makan malam siap, duduklah." Ucap Gikwang menyambut kedatangan Kai. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Kai mendudukan dirinya di belakang meja makan.

Gikwang menyodorkan pil darah pada Kai. Namun, Kai menolak. "Kau sudah haus?"

"Tidak." Balas Kai sambil memainkan telur gulung di dalam piringnya. "Ayah. Kenapa rumah kita dijaga ketat?"

"Sehun yang memberi perintah langsung, Ayah mohon jangan mengeluh sekarang semua demi kebaikanmu."

"Jika seperti ini akan terlihat terang-terangan ada sesuatu yang salah dengan keluarga ini atau aku."

"Semua penjagaan hanya sementara, jangan cemas."

"Sampai kapan?"

"Jika situasinya sudah aman dan kami tahu siapa yang mengincarmu."

"Mengincarku untuk apa…," Kai bergumam malas. "Aku akan kembali ke kamar."

"Makan malammu belum habis, pil darah, Kai kau harus minum segelas darah segar." Kai berlalu tanpa mengindahkan ucapan sang ayah.

Kai menyelinap ketika para penjaga lengah ia lantas berlari sekuat tenaga menuju suatu tempat yang bisa menjawab seluruh pertanyaannya. Mengabaikan seluruh tatapan aneh yang dilemparkan padanya kita ia menyusuri trotoar berlari seperti orang kurang waras, Kai memaksa kedua kakinya untuk bergerak lebih cepat.

Berlari di antara tumbuhan Lavender menaiki bukit. Aroma harum kelopak Lavender membangkitkan sebuah ingatan yang ia yakini bukan kenangan yang dialaminya langsung. Kai jatuh berlutut di hadapan nisan Jongin.

"Tidak ada yang mengatakan dengan jelas padaku. Darah Nemesis tidak diwariskan, lalu bagaimana semua itu sampai padaku? Apa ini semacam lotre, dan aku yang memenangkan hadiahnya. Ambil kembali Jongin. Aku tidak menginginkan darah Nemesis…,"

"Aku menginginkannya."

Kai mendongak dan melihat seseorang duduk di atas cabang pohon yang menaungi nisan Jongin. Mata merah dan aroma yang tercium di udara. Darah murni.

"Sial." Kai mengumpat pelan sebelum berdiri, berputar, lalu berlari secepat mungkin.

"Nemesis yang belum dibangkitkan kekuatannya benar-benar menggelikan, tikus pecundang." Gumam sang darah murni sebelum melompat turun.

Kai berlari sekuat tenaga keputusannya untuk keluar dari rumah berakhir buruk, seharusnya dia berpikir sebelum bertindak. "Ah!" Kai tersentak dan melangkah mundur.

"Hei, kenapa berlari pergi dariku? Aku hanya ingin mengenalmu."

Kai terpaku di tempat menatap vampire darah murni yang menghadangnya. "Shownu."

"Wow, kau bisa membaca pikiranku?!" Shownu memekik kemudian tertawa nyaring. "Mengejutkan, tapi apa hanya itu kekuatan Nemesis yang kau miliki?"

Shownu melangkah maju dengan tangan kiri terangkat dan kini berada di bawah dagu Kai. "Jangan bergerak, kau tidak perlu takut. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya diam sementara aku mencicipi darahmu. Apa aku akan terbakar ketika meminum darah Nemesis, aku ingin tahu."

"Jangan menyentuhku." Kai menggeram.

"Ah, tidak boleh menyentuh? Lalu apa yang bisa kau lakukan untuk melawanku? Kau lemah, tanpa kekuatan, dan seluruh pori-pori kulitmu menebarkan aroma ketakutan."

"Menjauh dariku." Kai melangkah mundur melepaskan jari Shownu dari dagunya. "Jangan menggangguku, aku ingin menghirup udara segar."

Shownu menahan bahu kanan Kai yang berniat melewatinya. "Jika kau remaja biasa aku tidak akan mengganggumu. Tapi kau bukan remaja biasa. Salahkan takdir malangmu, aroma Nemesis menguar kuat tapi kau benar-benar tak bisa melakukan apa-apa dengan kekuatanmu."

"Aku tidak membutuhkan kekuatan Nemesis."

"Benarkah?" Shownu tersenyum miring menatap Kai, menantang. "Mari kita lihat, seberapa kuat kau." Shownu menarik kuat punggung jaket yang Kai kenakan. Tubuh Kai terangkat ke udara lalu terbanting keras ke atas tanah.

Kai menahan diri untuk tak mengerang. Shownu tersenyum puas, kedua mata merahnya terlihat mengerikan sekarang. Kai memaksa tubuhnya untuk bergerak.

"Apa serangan itu membuatmu tak berdaya? Kau benar-benar lemah. Mengecewakan jika kau seorang Nemesis yang membunuh salah satu tetua terkuat kami."

"Aku bukan Nemesis! Jongin Nemesis! Bukan aku!" Kai berteriak putus asa.

"Menyedihkan." Gumam Shownu sementara tangan kanannya mencengkeram kerah jaket milik Kai. "Salahkan Jongin di alam baka yang mewariskan darah Nemesis tanpa kekuatan." Kai melihat kedua taring tajam Shownu yang ditujukan untuknya. "Ucapkan selamat tinggal untuk hidupmu yang menyedihkan."

Tak berdaya, Kai memejamkan kedua matanya. Cara menyedihkan untuk mati, Kai mengasihani dirinya sendiri. Kulit lehernya terkoyak, Kai tahu jika Shownu telah menancapkan taringnya, riwayatnya tamat. Malam ini.

Manis dan panas, darah Nemesis terasa seperti minuman anggur berusia ratusan tahun. Shownu tersenyum puas. "Ah!" Shownu tersentak ketika sebuah cengkraman kuat menekan lehernya.

"Sudah puas?"

Shwonu menghempas tangan kiri Kai yang tadi membuatnya terkejut. "Kau sudah menemukan keberanianmu, tak masalah. Jika kau melawan itu akan lebih baik."

"Bedebah sepertimu berani menyentuhku."

"Bocah tengik!" maki Shownu lalu meludah ke atas tanah.

Kai tersenyum miring mengusap lehernya. "Kau menggores kulitku, vampire busuk." Kai melangkah maju, Shownu mengawasi setiap gerak-geriknya dengan senyum pongah penuh kemenangan.

Senyuman Shownu menghilang ketika dia merasakan aura yang berbeda dari Kai. Bukan aura ketakutan yang menggantung kuat di udara, melainkan aura membunuh. Wangi lavender tercium begitu kuat, dan dari jarak dekat Shownu baru menyadari jika kedua mata cokelat Kai telah berubah menjadi hitam pekat.

"Maaf aku menjadi Nemesis yang menyedihkan, ucapkan selamat tinggal untuk kehidupanmu yang kotor."

Shownu tak sempat melawan ketika Kai bergerak cepat, menusuk tenggorokkannya dengan kuku-kuku tajam. Tubuh Shownu terjatuh ke atas tanah. Menggelepar beberapa kali seperti ikan yang ditarik keluar dari air dengan darah menggenang dari tenggorokannya yang koyak. Kai berdiri terpaku mengamati tubuh kaku Shownu.

"Kai apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" Sehun terlambat datang dan dia langsung disuguhi pemandangan mengerikan.

"Hanya mencari udara segar, dan dia tiba-tiba menyerangku." Balas Kai sambil menendang pelan kepala Shownu.

Sehun tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat. Aroma darah yang menggantung kuat di udara. "Kau membunuh seorang darah murni, bagaimana kau bisa?"

"Apa kau sudah melupakan aku? Aku bahkan belum genap seratus tahun pergi." Kai tersenyum miring.

"Jongin?"

"Jongin? Siapa Jongin?" Kai tersenyum. "Jongin adalah nama yang diberikan padaku. Begitupula dengan Kai. Aku tidak memiliki nama."

"Kai..," Sehun terbata menyadai aura membunuh disekitarnya, kedua bola mata cokelat Kai yang berubah gelap. "Kai hentikan semuanya, kembalilah, aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Kai mengangkat kepalanya dan berhadapan dengan Sehun. "Se—Sehun." Kai merasakan serangan dingin yang membuat tubuhnya menggigil hebat dan berlutut ke atas tanah.

"Kai!" Sehun memeluk tubuh Kai erat. "Kita pergi dari sini, aku akan membawamu pergi dari sini."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jackson bertukar pandang lewat kaca spion dengan Jinyoung yang duduk di kursi penumpang belakang. "Kau yakin akan melakukan hal ini?"

"Yakin."

"Bawalah ini." Ucap Jackson sambil menyodorkan senapan berisi peluru perak kepada Jinyoung.

"Aku tidak memerlukan senjata."

"Jinyoung kau akan menemui seorang vampire darah murni, mantan pasukan elit kerajaan. Jika kau tewas di sana semua rencana kita akan berakhir." Ucap Jackson dengan suara nyaris menggeram.

"Kau tidak perlu cemas Jack."

"Jangan memanggilku seperti anak kecil!" bentak Jackson.

"Tunggu di sini, aku tidak akan lama." Ucap Jinyoung kemudian melangkah keluar dari mobil.

Merapatkan jaket hitam yang dia kenakan, Jinyoung mengamati rumah di hadapannya, besar namun tampak suram dengan pencahayaan minim. "Khas makhluk malam." Cibir Jinyoung. Melangkah mendekati pagar, tangan kanannya mendorong besi pagar. Tak tercipta suara derit apapun. "Cukup pintar mengurus tempat tinggal rupanya."

Jinyoung melirik ke arah balkon. Ia yakin sedang diawasi meski tak menemukan siapa-siapa di sana. Jinyoung menghentikan langkah kakinya ketika ia sampai di beranda.

"Untuk apa kau datang menemuiku?"

"Membuat kesepakatan."

"Aku tidak akan membuat kesepakatan dengan manusia rendah sepertimu dan yang lain."

"Benarkah? Nemesis, kau tak tertarik dengan Nemesis, Kihyun?"

"Jangan mencoba mengajariku, pergilah sebelum kesabaranku habis dan darahmu mengering di sini."

Jinyoung sama sekali tak gentar mendengar ancaman Kihyun. "Nemesis adalah penghalang, kita lenyapkan Nemesis dan mulai pertarungan dengan adil. Tanpa pengganggu, siapa yang lebih kuat. Manusia atau vampire?"

"Tentu saja vampire." Suara Kihyun sarat akan ejekan.

"Ah benarkah? Jawabannya hanya bisa didapat jika peperangan kembali tanpa adanya pihak pengganggu." Kihyun memberi isyarat pada Jinyoung untuk meneruskan kalimatnya. "Bantu aku mendapatkan darah Nemesis."

"Agar manusia mendapatkan kekuatan?"

"Rupanya kau sudah mengetahui semuanya."

"Pikiranmu terdengar jelas dari jarak kita berdiri."

Jinyoung tersenyum miring. "Apa darah Nemesis memberi pengaruh yang sama pada vampire?"

"Setauku tidak."

"Bagus, berarti kita tak perlu berbagi."

"Pergi sekarang."

"Tidak!" bentak Jinyoung mengabaikan mata merah Kihyun. "Tidak, sebelum kita membuat kesepakatan.

"Maaf aku tidak tertarik."

"Demi kehormatan para vampire darah murni, kehormatanmu. Aku tahu kau benci situasi hari ini, ketika semuanya nyaris setara. Bahkan darah campuran begitu banyak terlahir, bagimu yang pernah menjadi bagian dari kerajaan apa yang terjadi hari ini adalah aib."

Kihyun mengeraskan rahangnya. "Tanpa Nemesis kalian para manusia tak akan memiliki pelindung."

"Manusia tak memerlukan pelindung."

"Setelah mengkonsumsi darah Nemesis." Kihyun tersenyum miring. "Menarik, mari kita lihat siapa yang akan menjadi penguasa tunggal. Vampire atau manusia."

"Tentu." Jinyoung tersenyum tipis.

"Kita lenyapkan Nemesis." Gumam Kihyun sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Jinyoung.

"Sepakat."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau selalu muncul di saat anak itu berada dalam masalah. Kalian sepertinya berjodoh." Canda Kevin sambil bersandar pada pintu mobil menunggu kedatangan Sehun.

"Dia menyelinap tanpa seorangpun tahu, pasukan terbaikmu benar-benar payah Kevin."

"Nemesis. Kai memiliki darah Nemesis, dia seperti anak singa. Suatu saat akan tumbuh dewasa."

Kening Sehun berkerut menatap Kevin. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Sepanjang sejarah. Nemesis, kemunculannya selalu beralasan. Nemesis tidak tiba-tiba muncul Sehun. Sekarang, kita tunggu apa yang akan terjadi."

"Nemesis menjadi pihak yang diburu Kevin."

"Aku tahu." Kevin membasahi bibir bawahnya. "Aku melaksankan tugasmu dengan baik. Aku membaca seluruh buku sejarah di perpustakaan, hanya ada tiga buku laknat yang membahas tentang Nemesis. Aku membaca ribuan buku dalam setengah hari, kau pikir aku bahagia?!"

"Apa yang kau temukan?"

"Jongin, Kai, atau Nemesis yang lalu. Mereka hanya tubuh. Tubuh yang digunakan untuk menahan sebuah kekuatan. Kekuatan Nemesis bangkit karena sebuah keinginan, dan beruntung keinginan yang membangkitkan kekuatan Nemesis adalah kekuatan untuk menghentikan ketidakadilan."

Sehun menatap Kevin nyaris tanpa berkedip. "Tapi ada masa kelam dimana Nemesis membunuh semua yang dia temui."

"Apa?!"

"Sehun." Kevin menatap kedua mata tajam Sehun putus asa. "Kita tidak tahu apa itu Nemesis, tidak ada keterangan yang jelas. Dia bisa menjadi kawan dan lawan. Hal yang jelas mengenai Nemesis hanya satu, dia lebih kuat dari vampire darah murni. Jika tubuh penahan terlalu lemah dan kekuatan Nemesis bangkit tanpa terkendali, kita akan musnah Sehun. Manusia, vampire, darah campuran. Semua lenyap."

 **TBC**

Terimakasih masih mengikuti cerita ini terimakasih untuk review kalian _**geash, saya sayya,Jinchanjimin1, cute, chogiwillis, wxyehet, jin499, jongiebottom, NdiwhY, Park RinHyun Uchiha, HidekoAyana, GaemGyu92, jeyjong, siyohyuncho, novisaputri09, Kim Jongin Kai, PeriRumah.**_ Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.


	5. Chapter 5

**BURN**

 **PURE BLOOD OF NEMESIS**

 **Pair HunKai, Sehun (seme) X Kai (uke)**

 **Cast EXO Member and others**

 **Warning: BL, Typo**

 **Previous**

"Kau selalu muncul di saat anak itu berada dalam masalah. Kalian sepertinya berjodoh." Canda Kevin sambil bersandar pada pintu mobil menunggu kedatangan Sehun.

"Dia menyelinap tanpa seorangpun tahu, pasukan terbaikmu benar-benar payah Kevin."

"Nemesis. Kai memiliki darah Nemesis, dia seperti anak singa. Suatu saat akan tumbuh dewasa."

Kening Sehun berkerut menatap Kevin. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Sepanjang sejarah. Nemesis, kemunculannya selalu beralasan. Nemesis tidak tiba-tiba muncul Sehun. Sekarang, kita tunggu apa yang akan terjadi."

"Nemesis menjadi pihak yang diburu Kevin."

"Aku tahu." Kevin membasahi bibir bawahnya. "Aku melaksankan tugasmu dengan baik. Aku membaca seluruh buku sejarah di perpustakaan, hanya ada tiga buku laknat yang membahas tentang Nemesis. Aku membaca ribuan buku dalam setengah hari, kau pikir aku bahagia?!"

"Apa yang kau temukan?"

"Jongin, Kai, atau Nemesis yang lalu. Mereka hanya tubuh. Tubuh yang digunakan untuk menahan sebuah kekuatan. Kekuatan Nemesis bangkit karena sebuah keinginan, dan beruntung keinginan yang membangkitkan kekuatan Nemesis adalah kekuatan untuk menghentikan ketidakadilan."

Sehun menatap Kevin nyaris tanpa berkedip. "Tapi ada masa kelam dimana Nemesis membunuh semua yang dia temui."

"Apa?!"

"Sehun." Kevin menatap kedua mata tajam Sehun putus asa. "Kita tidak tahu apa itu Nemesis, tidak ada keterangan yang jelas. Dia bisa menjadi kawan dan lawan. Hal yang jelas mengenai Nemesis hanya satu, dia lebih kuat dari vampire darah murni. Jika tubuh penahan terlalu lemah dan kekuatan Nemesis bangkit tanpa terkendali, kita akan musnah Sehun. Manusia, vampire, darah campuran. Semua lenyap."

 **BAB LIMA**

Informasi yang Kevin berikan menghantam tengkorak Sehun dengan telak. Kekuatan Nemesis yang menghancurkan, Nemesis sebuah kekuatan, Kai dan Jongin hanyalah tubuh penampung. Mungkin, jika Nemesis itu berada di tubuh lain tak akan sulit mengambil tindakan cepat untuk menghentikan dia, ketika semuanya berubah mengerikan. Sehun merutuk di dalam hati, setelah beratus tahun tidak ada yang berubah dari dirinya, dari hatinya. Dia masih seorang Oh Sehun yang lemah.

"Sehun apapun yang terjadi kedamaian harus menjadi prioritas utama."

"Aku tahu Kevin. Kembalilah, laksanakan tugasmu yang tersisa."

"Tentu Tuan."

Sehun berdiri di depan pagar kediaman keluarga Kai, mengamati mobil Kevin yang berlalu pergi. Mobil, ponsel, komputer, semua kemajuan yang sudah dinikmati ternyata tidak bisa mengubah banyak hal. Keinginan menjadi penguasa tunggal, keinginan untuk dihormati, keinginan untuk ditakuti, keinginan untuk mengatur dan memegang kendali. Tidak ada yang berubah.

"Tuan." Sehun memutar tubuhnya dan berhadapan dengan ayah Kai. "Kai sudah sadar, sesuai permintaan, Anda ingin berbicara empat mata dengan Kai."

"Ya." Sehun membalas singkat tersenyum pada Junyoung lalu melangkah pelan memasuki rumah.

Mendorong pelan pintu kamar Kai setelah melewati seluruh anggota keluarga di ruang tengah, melewati tatapan penuh kecemasan dan kebingungan. Kini Sehun berhadapan dengan Kai yang memberinya tatapan nyaris serupa. Sehun berjalan mendekati _single sofa_ mendudukan dirinya dalam gerakan elegan.

Kai mengamati wajah Sehun lekat, mereka duduk berhadapan. Sehun menduduki _single_ sofa di kamarnya sementara Kai duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang. "Aku tidak pernah merasa sangat buruk sebelum ini." Ucap Kai.

"Buruk?" ulang Sehun, pikirannya sedang tidak fokus membuat kalimat yang seharusnya sederhana menjadi rumit untuk dipahami.

Kai menggangguk pelan. "Tubuhku terasa sangat sakit dan aku sering tak sadarkan diri, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Apa kau tidak mengingat apapun?"

"Samar."

Sehun menjilat bibir bawahnya cepat. "Jangan melarikan diri dari rumah lagi, untuk saat ini aku mohon jangan memberontak. Semua demi kebaikanmu."

"Aku hanya ingin tahu semua tentang Nemesis, itu saja."

Sehun menautkan kesepuluh jari-jemarinya. "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyembunyikan apapun darimu, aku hanya takut jika kau tahu yang sebenarnya tidak akan ada hal baik yang terjadi."

"Aku mulai paham siapa diriku dan apa itu Nemesis, jangan terlalu cemas."

Mengamati wajah Kai lekat-lekat Sehun tahu dia harus mengatakan kebenarannya kepada Kai. "Sejujurnya tidak ada yang tahu dengan jelas apa itu Nemesis. Semua bercampur menjadi satu antara kenyataan, mitos, dan cerita rakyat. Tidak banyak informasi mengenai Nemesis, tapi dapat disimpulkan...," Sehun ragu untuk melanjutkan.

"Apa kesimpulannya?"

"Nemesis bisa menjadi lawan dan kawan. Mengenai masalah ini ada catatan sejarah yang lengkap."

"Kawan dan Lawan?" Kai bingung. "Bukankah Nemesis adalah pembela kebenaran?"

Memijit pelan batang hidungnya Sehun mencoba membuat kesimpulannya sendiri berdasarkan informasi yang Kevin berikan tempo hari. "Ada masa dimana manusia berkuasa dan vampire ditindas. Nemesis datang untuk menyeimbangkan keadaan membuat perdamaian. Lalu datang masa dimana vampire berkuasa dan manusia ditindas Nemesis melakukan hal yang sama membuat keseimbangan dan perdamaian."

"Dengan peperangan?" tanya Kai.

"Ya."

"Apa hanya perang satu-satunya jalan?"

"Karena setiap penguasa tirani tidak akan melayani perundingan damai, keseimbangan baru bisa dicapai dengan pertumpahan darah."

"Siapa yang menang akan menjadi penguasa, siklus itu tidak akan berubah jika perdamaian dilakukan dengan peperangan."

Sehun tersenyum mendengar penuturan Kai yang terdengar bijaksana. "Seandainya semua orang berpikir sepertimu, tidak akan ada peperangan. Tapi perumpamaannya mudah saja, jika ada seseorang yang datang padamu dan meminta rumahmu apa kau akan memberikannya?"

"Jika seseorang itu berhak atas rumah yang aku tinggali dan dia bisa membuktikannya, tentu saja aku harus pergi."

"Tapi tidak semua orang berpikiran seperti itu."

"Ya kau benar. Sekarang jelaskan lagi tentang Nemesis."

"Baiklah, dan informasi terbaru tentang Nemesis yang aku ketahui adalah dia bisa membunuh vampire dan manusia sekaligus, jika keduanya mengancam keseimbangan."

"Siapa Nemesis?"

Sehun menggeleng pelan. "Tidak ada yang tahu pasti." Sehun menutup kedua kelopak matanya singkat, sebelum menatap Kai kembali. "Kurasa Nemesis tidak bisa merujuk pada suatu makhluk, Nemesis itu kekuatan yang diberikan dengan pola abstrak, aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana pola kekuatan Nemesis diwariskan agar aku tahu siapa yang menerima kekuatan itu."

"Untuk apa?"

"Mengendalikannya."

"Apa?!" Kai menatap Sehun terkejut dia tidak menyangka jika Sehun ternyata menginginkan kekuatan Nemesis.

"Mengendalikan bukan berarti menginginkan." Ucap Sehun seolah ia bisa membaca pikiran Kai, nyatanya ia tidak mendengar pemikiran apapun dari dalam kepala Kai. "Aku katakan jika Nemesis bisa menjadi lawan dan kawan, seperti dua sisi kehidupan dimana ada kematian dan keliharan. Tanpa pengetahuan apapun mengenai Nemesis ketika kekuatan itu bangkit dan memutuskan untuk menjadi lawan, semuanya tamat."

"Apa aku adalah ancaman?"

"Kau bukan ancaman tapi memiliki potensi untuk mengancam."

"Kau ingin mengendalikan kekuatanku?"

Sehun mengangguk pelan. "Apa yang membangkitkan kekuatanmu ketika kau membunuh Shownu?"

"Aku—tidak tahu." Gumam Kai. "Aku benar-benar tidak tahu."

"Yang kau rasakan saat itu?"

"Aku...," Kai mencoba memanggil ingatannya kembali. "Aku ketakutan dan aku tidak ingin mati."

"Setelah itu?"

"Aku tidak ingat hanya samar-samar, aku bisa melihat pembunuhan Shownu tapi itu terlihat seperti mimpi, aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa."

"Jika aku memberimu tugas untuk mengendalikan kekuatanmu sendiri, apa kau bisa?"

"Itu tidak mungkin!" pekik Kai nyaris tertawa mendengar kekonyolan Sehun.

"Cobalah." Balas Sehun singkat.

Kai memilih bungkam dia tidak bisa memikirkan jawaban apapun untuk diberikan kepada Sehun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.  
**

"Shownu tewas." Lapor Kihyun.

"Benarkah?!" Pekik Wonhu. "Itu tidak mungkin terjadi, siapa yang sanggup menghabisi darah murni?"

"Seharusnya kau bahagia, karena Shownu selalu merendahkanmu." Ucap Jooheon.

"Sesama darah murni tewas rasanya seperti kehilangan saudara kandung sendiri, bagaimana bisa aku merasa bahagia Jooheon?"

"Aku tau sebenarnya kau sedang tertawa di dalam hati sekarang."

"Apa kau bisa mendengar isi pikiranku?" Jooheon bungkam. "Kau tahu apa yang sedang aku pikirkan sekarang jadi tutup mulutmu."

"Perdebatan kalian kekanakan." Hyungwon menatap Kihyun. "Siapa yang menghabisi Shownu?"

"Kai."

"Sial!" umpat Hyungwon. "Apa dia sudah bisa membangkitkan kekuatan Nemesis?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak ada di sana saat pembunuhan. Aku mencari Shownu atas perintah Minhyuk aku mengikuti kilasan terakhir ingatan Shownu sebelum tewas."

"Dan apa yang kau lihat dari ingatan terakhir Shownu?"

"Kai seorang Nemesis tapi dia tidak bisa mengendalikan kekuatan Nemesis." Dahi Kihyun berkerut dalam.

"Apa kau ragu?" Hyungwon menatap lekat Kihyun.

"Tidak, aku tidak ragu, aku juga tidak takut mati. Hanya saja aku sedang memikirkan hal penting sekarang."

"Apa?" tuntut Hyungwon.

"Kita ingin melenyapkan Nemesis, tapi apa kita tahu siapa yang sedang kita hadapi?"

Hyungwon tersenyum. "Kau sudah menjalin kerjasama dengan manusia, tidak ada kata mundur."

"Kau mengetahuinya?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Kau tidak berpikir setiap gerak-gerikmu aman dari pengawasan bukan?"

"Hyungwon kau melanggar privasiku." Ucap Kihyun dengan nada menggeram.

"Aku harus melakukannya untuk memastikan kau masih berada di pihak kami, para darah murni."

"Aku selalu berpihak pada darah murni."

Hyungwon tersenyum, sekarang pembicaraan seolah hanya berlangsung di antara dirinya dan Kihyun. "Kita tangkap Nemesis dengan bantuan manusia, kita miliki Nemesis sendirian kita hancurkan manusia."

"Hyungwon itu melanggar janji!" Kihyun tidak bisa diam lagi, dia benci cara licik.

"Kau hebat dan setia, aku tidak ragu Kihyun. Tapi kau tidak mau menggunakan cara licik untuk meraih kemenangan. Aku membencinya."

"Itu bukan jalan ksatria!" teriak Kihyun.

"Ludahi jalan ksatriamu!" Hyungwon membalas teriakan Kihyun. "Kau bukan lagi anggota pasukan elit kerajaan. Kau adalah sisa kejayaan masa lalu, ikuti perkembangan zaman." Hyungwon tersenyum menepuk pelan bahu kanan Kihyun sebelum melenggang pergi.

"Bedebah." Geram Kihyun.

"Abaikan Hyungwon." Wonhu mencoba mengurangi ketegangan. "Apa yang Hyungwon katakan tentang kau menjalin kerjasama dengan manusia, itu benar?"

"Ya."

"Untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja untuk mencari penguasa tunggal."

"Apa rencanamu?"

"Menangkap Nemesis, menyerahkan Nemesis pada pihak manusia. Mereka bisa memanfaatkan darah Nemesis untuk memeroleh kekuatan. Setelah kedua belah pihak seimbang peperangan yang adil bisa dilaksanakan." Kihyun mengedarkan pandangannya pada kelima vampir darah murni yang berada di satu ruangan dengannya.

"Kurasa itu tak menjadi masalah karena tujuan akhirnya tetap sama." Balas Wonhu.

"Tapi Hyungwon menginginkan cara licik untuk memeroleh kemenangan."

"Hyungwon hanya takut kau memunggungi kami."

"Itu tidak mungkin terjadi."

"Sebagai pasukan elit kerajaan, aku tahu itu sudah berlangsung sangat lama." Wonhu menatap kedua mata Kihyun. "Kau disumpah untuk setia pada kerajaan. Hyungwon hanya takut jika kau setia pada penguasa saat ini karena itu dia mengawasimu."

"Aku akan menahan diri untuk tidak mencekik Hyungwon, jika ada tujuan yang lain aku tidak ikut campur. Aku akan fokus pada penangkapan Nemesis, setelah itu terserah kalian. Aku akan pergi dari tempat ini."

"Kenapa pergi?" Minhyuk menatap Kihyun.

"Kalian akan mengobarkan perang yang tidak adil, aku tidak bisa tetap tinggal untuk melihat semua hal menjijikan itu."

"Pasukan elit kerajaan tak lebih baik." Cela Minhyuk.

"Kami disumpah untuk setia." Kihyun membela diri. "Sekarang tak ada sumpah yang mengikat, aku menginginkan sebuah peperangan yang adil."

"Kenapa tidak membiarkan Nemesis bangkit dan lihat dia berdiri di pihak siapa."

"Tentu saja manusia, karena kita yang memulai peperangan." Timpal Jooheon.

"Bodoh." Maki Minhyuk. "Apa kau tidak dengar jika Kihyun membuat kesepakatan dengan manusia untuk menangkap Nemesis? Itu artinya pihak manusia menginginkan peperangan sama seperti kita, atau sebagian besar."

"Kurasa jika itu terjadi, Nemesis akan kebingungan siapa yang akan dia bela." Ucap Jooheon dengan nada bercanda kemudian tertawa keras.

"Dan Nemesis yang bingung tidak akan seimut anak kucing." Minhyuk menggumam sembari melirik Kihyun.

"Tanpa membangkitkan kekuatan Nemesis, darah Kai tidak akan berarti apa-apa." I.M yang sepanjang percakapan hanya menyimak kini angkat bicara, membuat perhatian tertuju padanya. "Aku memeriksa mayat Shownu, tidak ada reaksi apa-apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya. Aku menemukan aroma Lavender pada kerongkongan Shownu yang koyak, aku yakin dia sempat mencicipi darah Kai. Tapi kekuatan Nemesis di dalam diri Kai belum bangkit sepenuhnya, karena itu tubuh Shownu tak memberi reaksi apapun."

"Kita harus membangkitkan kekuatan Nemesis?" Kihyun menatap I.M.

"Jika kau ingin memberi kekuatan pada manusia, Nemesis harus dibangkitkan sebelum darahnya dipersembahkan." Jawab I.M

"Apa itu mungkin dilakukan? Apa kita bisa membunuh Nemesis saat dia bangkit?" kali ini giliran Wonhu yang menyuarakan kebingungan.

"Jika kita memiliki mayat Tetua yang bisa dibangkitkan, kita bisa membangkitkan Tetua untuk melawan Nemesis. Sayangnya kita tidak memiliki Tetua lagi." Ucap Jooheon.

"Kurasa untuk membangkitkan kekuatan Nemesis kita harus menempatkan Kai pada keadaan yang benar-benar terdesak, antara hidup dan mati, atau pada keadaan dia sangat marah." I.M melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Kau pintar I.M kenapa kau tidak sering-sering menunjukannya!" Wonhu berteriak nyaring mengabaikan desisan yang diberikan padanya.

"Kita bisa mencoba pemikiranmu untuk membangkitkan kekuatan Nemesis." Minhyuk angkat bicara. "Sekarang untuk mengendalikan kekuatan Nemesis, apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Mungkin jika kita mengumpulkan sisa pasukan elit kerajaan kita memiliki kesempatan untuk menahan kekuatan Nemesis."

Kihyun menatap I.M tak percaya. "Itu—sungguh ide brilian."

"Apa kau bisa mencari sisa pasukan elit kerajaan Kihyun?"

"Tentu I.M, aku akan mencari mereka."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kevin menghentikan mobilnya di atas jalan tanah di pinggir hutan. Setelah mengumpulkan berbagai macam informasi dengan susah payah, Kevin berhasil mengetahui keberadaan sisa para anggota pasukan elit kerajaan.

"Tempat ini bahkan tak terjangkau sinyal." Gerutu Kevin sebelum mengangkat bokong malasnya dari kursi nyaman berlapis kulit mahal yang didudukinya. Ponsel ia selipkan ke dalam saku celana dengan jengkel. Kehilangan sinyal membuat moodnya buruk.

Membanting pintu mobil kesal, Kevin mengamati rimbun pepohonan hutan yang menghadangnya. "Ayolah Kevin, tidak ada bedanya dengan berjalan menyusuri halaman rumah." Ucap Kevin mencoba menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Kevin melangkah pasti menembus lebat hutan, dia sengaja tidak memakai kekuatan vampire untuk menyamarkan keberadaannya. "Jika aku tidak sedang mencari salah satu anggota pasukan elit kerajaan aku sudah sampai dalam hitungan detik. Ini menyebalkan, sungguh menyebalkan."

Dua puluh menit berjalan Kevin nyaris menyumpahi Sehun ketika dihadapkan pada danau berlumpur. "Untuk apa dia tinggal di tempat seperti ini? Astaga...," gerutu Kevin sambil memijit batang hidungnya. Setelah menimbang-nimbang Kevin putuskan untuk memakai kekuatannya. "Pondok yang aku cari ada di seberang danau berlumpur nan bau ini. Terserah jika keberadaanku diketahui, aku masih menyayangi sepatu mahalku."

"Kevin!"

Belum sempat Kevin mengambil langkah seseorang memanggil namanya. "Yonghwa!" pekik Kevin berusaha memeluk Yonghwa namun dia dihindari. "Kenapa?!"

"Pergilah aku tidak ingin diganggu."

"Aku tidak mengganggumu aku hanya ingin berbicara."

"Kurasa bukan sesuatu yang baik."

"Kau berada di balik punggung Kihyun?" Kevin benar-benar buruk dalam berbasa-basi, atau setidaknya seluruh anggota pasukan elit kerajaan memang seperti itu.

"Tidak. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk tidak berhubungan dengan dunia luar."

"Oh." Balas Kevin sembari mengawasi penampilan Yonghwa, dengan pakaian yang terbuat dari kulit binatang dan kulit kayu. "Kembali ke alam, aku—bisa melihatnya."

"Kau sudah mendapatkan jawabanmu, sekarang pergilah."

"Apa kau akan tetap berada di tempat ini jika di luar terjadi keributan?"

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Jika nyawamu terancam, apa kau akan tetap diam?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Beberapa pihak tak bertanggungjawab menginginkan kemusnahan Nemesis."

"Itu tidak akan baik." Timpal Yonghwa.

"Aku tahu itu tidak akan baik, binatang buas akan melawan ketika dia diancam. Jong Yonghwa jika kau menyesali tindakanmu di masa lalu, kurasa ini waktu yang tepat untuk menebusnya. Mencegah peperangan."

Yonghwa tersenyum. "Kau datang padaku karena kau berpikir aku akan mudah untuk kau ajak bergabung, bukan begitu Kevin?"

"Aku datang padamu karena aku tahu kau tidak akan memihak siapapun."

"Kau memintaku untuk memihakmu."

"Aku mengatakan kebenaran, selanjutnya semua ada di tanganmu. Mungkin akan ada vampire lain yang mendatangimu setelah ini dan memintamu membuat keputusan. Pikirkan baik-baik, tapi akan aku hormati keputusanmu. Aku pergi sekarang, senang melihatmu Yonghwa."

 **TBC**

Terimakasih masih mengikuti cerita ini maaf slow update terimakasih review kalian _**doubleuu, cute, novisaputri09, Jinchanjimin1, siyohyuncho, chogiwilis, saya sayya, heorayoung, jongiebottom, Natsuyuki19, NdhiwhY, Kim Jongin Kai, GaemGyu92, Park RinHyun Uchiha, jeyjong.**_ NB untuk pertanyaan dari _**jeyjong**_ mengenai pekerjaan saya apa ada hubungannya dengan dunia tulis menulis jawabannya engga ada, terus apa cerita ini ide saya atau remake jawabannya murni ide saya dengan inspirasi dari _**The Hunger Games**_ dan _ **Underworld.**_ See ya next chap.

 **Teaser**

"Kim Jongin." Suara berat menusuk yang begitu dingin itu, nyaris membuat kedua lutut Jongin lemas. Namun, ia berusaha keras untuk tetap berdiri memberi perlawanan sia-sia. "Kau tidak bisa pergi dariku."

"Aku tidak menginginkanmu." Jongin terkejut dengan kalimatnya yang lancar terdengar, tanpa getaran, tanpa tanda-tanda ketakutan.

"Tapi aku menginginkanmu."

"Aku berhak menolakmu!"

"Tidak ada yang bisa menolak seorang Dewa."

 **(Form The Son of Amun) Kalo yang ini dibuat LN atau Fanbook ada yang minat engga ya...,  
**

 **SEE YA**


	6. Chapter 6

BURN

PURE BLOOD OF NEMESIS

Pair HunKai, Sehun (seme) X Kai (uke)

Cast EXO Member and others

Warning: BL, Typo

 **Previous**

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Beberapa pihak tak bertanggungjawab menginginkan kemusnahan Nemesis."

"Itu tidak akan baik." Timpal Yonghwa.

"Aku tahu itu tidak akan baik, binatang buas akan melawan ketika dia diancam. Jong Yonghwa jika kau menyesali tindakanmu di masa lalu, kurasa ini waktu yang tepat untuk menebusnya. Mencegah peperangan."

Yonghwa tersenyum. "Kau datang padaku karena kau berpikir aku akan mudah untuk kau ajak bergabung, bukan begitu Kevin?"

"Aku datang padamu karena aku tahu kau tidak akan memihak siapapun."

"Kau memintaku untuk memihakmu."

"Aku mengatakan kebenaran, selanjutnya semua ada di tanganmu. Mungkin akan ada vampire lain yang mendatangimu setelah ini dan memintamu membuat keputusan. Pikirkan baik-baik, tapi akan aku hormati keputusanmu. Aku pergi sekarang, senang melihatmu Yonghwa."

 **BAB ENAM**

Baiklah, ini terdengar bodoh. Sangat bodoh bahkan. Kai akui dia merindukan teman-temannya, merindukan kelas, merindukan sekolah, merindukan semua rutinitas membosankan yang selama ini selalu dia kutuki. Terkurung di dalam rumah nyatanya sejuta kali lebih buruk, dibanding terkurung di dalam ruangan berdinding rapat yang disebut kelas.

Tangan kanan Kai mengusap pinggiran kertas buku yang sedang dibacanya. Aroma khas kertas cetak tercium jelas, hal yang tidak akan kau temukan ketika membaca melalui layar ponsel atau layar komputer. Dalam seminggu ini, Kai merasa seperti seorang tahanan. Tidak diizinkan untuk keluar menghirup udara segar.

Di sekitar rumah bahkan tidak lebih baik. Rumahnya dikepung oleh penjaga. Setiak gerak-gerik keluarganya diawasi. Tapi dia tidak akan melawan kali ini. Masih segar didalam ingatannya apa yang terjadi terakhir kali ketika dia memutuskan sedikit memberontak.

"Nemesis, jadi bagaimana aku bisa mengendalikan kekuatan Nemesis?" gumamnya seorang diri. Kedua matanya beralih dari deretan abjad di atas kertas. Mengamati setiap sudut kamar tempat tidurnya.

"Apa kekuatan Nemesis akan bangkit?" Kai kembali bertanya seorang diri, kewarasannya mungkin sudah hilang.

Kai menatap ke arah jendela dan entah mengapa dia tertarik untuk keluar ke halaman. Setidaknya berkeliaran di sekitar rumah tidak melanggar peraturan. Lagipula seluruh rumah sedang diawasi siapa yang akan berani menerobos masuk.

Mendekati jendela, membuka daun jendela. Dia terpesona dengan salju yang turun. Tunggu! Salju?! Sekarang musim panas. Mustahil ada salju.

"Selain Nemesis apa kau pernah mendengar tentang legenda, vampire terkuat yang bahkan bisa mempengaruhi musim dan cuaca?"

"Sekilas." Balas Kai tanpa menoleh ke belakang, itu suara Sehun dan dia merasa cukup lega dengan hal itu.

"Karena kau tidak pernah memberi perhatian penuh pada setiap kelas yang kau ikuti." Sindir Sehun.

"Dan aku tidak merasa menyesal sama sekali. Toh, semua kelas itu tidak akan bisa menyelamatkan hidupku."

"Kelas-kelas itu akan memberimu pilihan hidup di masa depan."

"Seperti aku akan hidup selamanya."

"Setengah vampire, kau akan berusia sangat panjang."

Jari-jemari tangan kanan Kai bermain pada kusen jendela. Mencerna setiap kata yang Sehun ucapkan. "Tapi aku bisa memilih berapa lama aku akan hidup."

"Ya, kau bisa memilihnya."

"Hmm." Gumam Kai. Memutar tubuhnya menatap Sehun. "Kau satu-satunya vampire yang bisa mengendalikan cuaca dan musim?" Sehun mengangguk singkat. "Untuk apa menciptakan salju di malam musim panas? Kau ingin membuat keributan atau ingin menunjukan kehebatanmu?"

"Kau menyukai salju."

"Benarkah?"

"Di ulang tahun kelimamu kau mengatakannya padaku. Salju selalu membuatmu bahagia, kau terus mengatakannya sampai usiamu sebelas tahun dan kau mulai menyukai hal lain. Hal yang lebih rumit dan salju tidak membuatmu terpesona lagi."

"Semuanya berubah."

"Aku merindukan Kai yang dulu."

Kai tersenyum miring. "Kau mencoba merayuku? Itu tidak berhasil."

"Aku hanya lelah menerka-nerka isi kepalamu. Apa yang membuatmu berubah?"

"Sehun dengar. Aku bukan anak lima tahun lagi, tentu saja aku berubah."

"Aku merindukan Kai yang selalu berlari ketakutan ketika hujan turun, bermain dengan salju hingga hidungnya memerah, tersenyum saat bunga cherry mekar. Kai yang kedua matanya berbinar dengan hal-hal sederhana, Kai penurut yang penuh tawa…,"

"Aku juga merindukannya." Potong Kai. "Aku merindukan diriku yang dulu. Tapi aku tidak tahu harus mencari dia dimana."

"Dia masih ada tapi kau yang membunuhnya."

"Sejak awal kau tahu aku seorang Nemesis? Kau memberiku perhatian karena aku terlihat seperti Jongin, karena keluargaku sedikit banyak berhubungan dengan Jongin. lalu kau mendekati Jongin karena Luhan. Sehun." Kai menatap kedua mata sipit Sehun. "Kau akan terus terjebak dalam lingkaran setan. Jangan menghukum dirimu dengan masa lalu."

Sehun bungkam menatap wajah Kai lekat. "Apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Kau berharap aku akan menjadi pengganti Jongin?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Aku memiliki janji yang belum bisa aku tepati. Aku gagal melindungi Luhan, gagal melindungi Jongin. Aku ingin melindungimu."

"Apa urusannya denganku?" Kai menahan tawa mendengar kalimat Sehun.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Kai terperangah untuk beberapa detik. "Wah itu—mengejutkan. Aku tidak menyangka kau akan mengungkapkan perasaanmu."

"Aku tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatan."

"Cintamu selalu datang disaat yang tidak tepat. Pertama Luhan lalu Jongin. Di masa penindasan dan perang. Dan sekarang di masa gencatan senjata." Cibir Kai.

"Karena tidak ada perdamaian yang mutlak. Semua perdamaian itu semu."

"Mungkin." Balas Kai sambil mengendikan kedua bahunya.

"Apa kau muak dengan semua ini?"

"Apa?" Kai menatap Sehun bingung.

"Aku bisa mengajakmu keluar sebentar. Aku bisa menjagamu."

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri."

"Ya aku percaya itu." Sehun membalas dengan kalimat yang terdengar sedikit merendahkan. Kai bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri ketika kekuatan Nemesis bangkit, bahkan Sehun yakin dengan kekuatan itu Kai bisa menewaskan dirinya dengan mudah. Namun Kai ketika hanya seorang Kai, dia tidak berdaya.

"Kurasa tidak masalah keluar sebentar."

"Ayo." Ucap Sehun sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Kai.

Menyambut tangan kanan Sehun, Kai menoleh ke belakang. Tidak ada salju yang turun di luar sana. "Saljunya berhenti."

"Kau bisa mendapatkannya lagi nanti."

"Tentu." Balas Kai.

Gikwang, Yeri, Junyoung, Minho, dan Taemin menatap Sehun dan Kai dengan sebuah senyum tipis yang tersemat pada wajah masing-masing. "Aku hanya keluar mencari udara segar, kami tidak berkencan." Balas Kai.

Yeri tertawa tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Semua orang diam menunggu ledakan emosi Kai. Karena hubungan Kai dengan Yeri tidak baik. Namun, semua pemikiran itu salah. Kai tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan memilih pergi mendahului Sehun.

Bahkan Kevin berusaha menahan tawa melihat kehadiran keduanya. Sehun mengisyaratkan kepada Kevin untuk menyingkir. "Kevin aku yakin kau memiliki tugas lain."

"Siap!" balas Kevin bersemangat sebelum pergi dengan mobil Polisi.

"Sepertinya dia rekan yang menyenangkan." Komentar Kai setelah kepergian Kevin.

"Terkadang." Balas Sehun sambil membukakan pintu penumpang depan untuk Kai.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan hal memalukan seperti ini." Keluh Kai namun ia tetap melangkah memasuki mobil sedan perak Sehun.

"Jangan lupa kenakan sabuk pengamanmu."

"Aku tidak akan mati karena benturan keras."

"Pakai saja."

"Baiklah cerewet. Kau benar-benar cerewet astaga!" Kai mengeluh dan Sehun menanggapi keluhan itu dengan senyuman. "Katakan, kau akan membawaku kemana?"

"Danau."

"Danau di dekat Istana?!"

"Ya. Kau tidak perlu takut dengan para Serigala. Mereka tidak akan menyerang kita."

"Mereka Serigala jinak, karena Nemesis terdahulu sudah menaklukan kekuatan para Serigala itu."

"Kau tahu?" Sehun menjaga agar suaranya tidak terdengar terkejut, meski dia tidak tahu darimana Kai mendapat semua informasi itu. Karena ia yakin apa yang terjadi sebelum peperangan tidak tertulis di buku Sejarah.

"Aku tahu banyak hal mengenai Nemesis. Aku ingin memberitahumu tapi aku tidak tahu darimana memulainya. Kurasa, setelah aku bertemu dengan Jongin di alam bawah sadarku atau bertemu dengan—kekuatan Nemesis, ada banyak hal baru yang aku ketahui. Seolah semua ingatan Nemesis terdahulu menjadi bagian dari ingatanku."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya." Balas Kai singkat. Kedua matanya memandang lurus pada jalan raya yang mereka lewati. Bulan bersinar penuh malam ini.

Sedan perak Sehun berbelok ke kanan, mengambil jalan berliku melintasi istana. Kai menoleh ke kanan. Mengamati lautan luas di seberang, tebing, dan mercusuar dengan lampu terang di puncaknya.

Mobil Sehun berhenti di pinggir pagar pembatas. Kali ini Kai keluar tanpa menunggu Sehun membukakan pintu untuknya. Dari tempatnya berdiri Danau terlihat sangat indah. Memiliki penglihatan vampire yang tajam membuatnya tidak terpengaruh dengan keberadaan cahaya untuk melihat suatu objek. Dia melihat sama baiknya dengan siang hari.

"Ayo." Ajakan Sehun membuyarkan lamunan Kai, untuk kedua kalinya Sehun mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Dengan tersenyum Kai menyambut tangan Sehun, membalas genggaman tangan Sehun.

Mereka berjalan melompati pagar pembatas. Kai terpesona dengan keadaan di sekitarnya. Selama ini dia tidak pernah memerhatikan keadaan dengan teliti. Kini mereka berdiri di tepi danau. "Aku tidak menyangka tempat ini sangat indah."

"Kau terlalu sibuk dengan duniamu sendiri." Cibir Sehun.

"Ya." Balas Kai.

Melepaskan tangan Sehun, Kai berjalan lebih dekat dengan pinggir danau. Sepatunya menginjak tanah lembek namun dia tidak peduli. Ia membungkuk menyentuh air danau. Seharusnya terasa dingin menyegarkan bukan dingin menusuk seperti sekarang. Kai menegakan tubuhnya dan tersenyum melihat butiran salju turun dari langit.

"Kau akan membuat seluruh kota gempar."

"Vampire tidak akan terkejut."

"Bagaimana dengan manusia dan darah campuran?"

"Aku hanya membuat salju untukmu, kekuatanku tidak bisa mengubah cuaca di seluruh kota bahkan seluruh dunia." Balas Sehun lalu tersenyum.

"Terimakasih, ini—sangat indah."

Sehun tersenyum sambil melangkah mendekati Kai. "Apa kau menerima cintaku?"

"Jongin mencintaimu, dia ingin meminta maaf padamu karena tidak sempat mengucapkan perpisahan."

"Jongin?"

"Ya, dia ingin mengatakan perpisahan padamu tapi tidak sempat, semua ingatan Jongin menjadi milikku."

"Kai aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebagai Jongin."

Kai menggeleng pelan. "Itu membuatku bingung, apa aku mencintaimu atau Jongin yang mencintaimu. Mungkin sebelum aku sadar siapa diriku, ingatan dan perasaan Jongin sudah ada bersamaku."

Sehun bungkam, menunggu hingga Kai menyelesaikan semua ucapannya. "Aku mencintaimu tapi aku tidak tahu itu perasaanku atau milik Jongin. Ayah bilang jika aku sudah sangat dekat denganmu sejak bayi, orangtuaku tidak bisa meredakan tangisku tapi kau bisa. Aku ingin selalu bersamamu aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Aku mengenalmu bahkan sebelum aku mampu mengingat apapun."

"Apa yang kau inginkan sekarang?"

"Bersamamu."

"Itu sudah cukup." Balas Sehun mengambil langkah untuk lebih dekat kepada Kai. "Aku akan melindungimu."

Kai tertawa pelan, seharusnya dia serius menanggapi sikap Sehun tapi dia justru tertawa karena wajah tanpa ekspresi milik Sehun menurutnya lucu. "Terimakasih." Gumam Kai. "Terimakasih, kau sudah mengatakan ingin melindungiku."

"Ya." Sehun membalas singkat.

"Aku ingin minta maaf."

"Untuk?"

"Semua sikap menyebalkanku selama ini. Setelah aku tahu sedikit banyak tentang masa lalu, aku merasa benar-benar bodoh. Bagaimana aku bisa bersikap seperti itu setelah kedamaian yang dengan susah payah didapatkan."

"Semua orang pernah melakukan kesalahan."

"Aku bukan orang maksudku aku bukan manusia, tidak seratus persen dan kau bahkan bukan manusia."

"Ironis." Sehun tersenyum miring.

"Apa kau pernah berharap menjadi manusia?" Kai melihat alis kiri Sehun terangkat. "Aku pernah berharap menjadi manusia seutuhnya, bukan darah campuran."

"Kenapa berharap seperti itu?"

"Karena manusia yang aku kenal, mereka semua akan mati, dan aku akan hidup lebih lama untuk melihat kepergian mereka satu persatu. Aku bahkan tidak bisa membayangkannya."

"Lalu? Menjadi manusia bisa membantu?"

Kai mengangguk pelan. "Menjadi manusia berarti waktuku terbatas, aku tidak harus melihat lebih banyak orang yang aku sayangi pergi."

"Bahkan menjadi seorang vampire tidak bisa mengobati rasa sakit dari perpisahan." Tutur Sehun lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Setidaknya vampire terbiasa dengan perpisahan."

"Hmm." Sehun bergumam.

Kai berjongkok di tepi danau dan mulai memasukan kedua telapak tangannya ke dalam air danau. "Dan—bagaimana kau bisa bertahan melewati semua tahun-tahun menyedihkan? Aku baru melewati satu perpisahan dan aku benar-benar hancur."

"MinWoo?" tanya Sehun.

"Ya, MinWoo."

"Dia orangtuamu, wajar jika kau merasa hancur."

"Saat kau kehilangan Luhan, Jongin, atau semua yang kau kenal, apa kau hancur?"

"Tentu."

"Bagaimana kau bisa bertahan? Bagaimana kau bisa bersikap kuat?"

Sehun mengambil dua langkah mendekati Kai, hingga mereka sejajar. Sehun berlutut di sisi kiri tubuh Kai. Sehun memasukan telapak tangan kanannya ke dalam air danau. Menggenggam telapak tangan kiri Kai di dalam air pinggiran danau yang dangkal.

"Aku hancur asal kau tahu Kai, aku tidak kuat. Jika mereka semua bisa melihat ke dalam diriku. Aku sudah hancur berpuluh bahkan beratus tahun yang lalu."

"Tapi kau memilih bertahan."

"Karena aku percaya akan ada kebahagiaan untukku."

"Apa kau sudah menemukannya?"

"Ya. Tapi mereka selalu direnggut dariku." Sehun menarik tangan kiri Kai dari dalam air, menyentak tangan itu lembut namun cukup kuat untuk membuat tubuh Kai jatuh ke dalam pelukannya. "Kali ini aku tidak akan kehilangan lagi, aku tidak akan membiarkan kebahagiaanku pergi." gumam Sehun.

Di hari biasa ketika dirinya bersikap menyebalkan, Kai pasti akan menendang perut Sehun karena berani mendaratkan permukaan bibir tipisnya ke atas bibirnya. Mengambil ciuman pertamanya, tapi sekarang Kai justru memejamkan kedua matanya dan menikmati sentuhan bibir dingin Sehun yang terasa lembut. Mungkin salju hadiah dari Sehun telah membekukan otak Kai.

"Aku mencintaimu." Bisik Sehun setelah mengakhiri ciuman singkatnya dengan Kai.

"Aku juga…," Kai membalas lemah dengan wajah bersemu merah. Membuat Sehun tertawa cukup keras melihat Kai yang biasanya bersikap urakan tiba-tiba berubah pemalu.

"Aku nyaris tidak mengenalimu." Goda Sehun sementara tangan kirinya sudah mencubit pipi kanan Kai.

"Sudahlah!" dengus Kai sambil memalingkan wajah. "Sehun!" Kai tersentak karena untuk kedua kalinya Sehun menenggelamkan tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan erat.

"Aku akan melindungimu, semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Terimakasih." Bisik Kai. Dia ingin berada di dalam pelukan Sehun lebih lama tapi ada sesuatu yang mengusiknya. "Bisakah kita pulang sekarang?"

"Tentu." Balas Sehun tanpa melemparkan pertanyaan kepada Kai.

Mereka bergandengan menuju mobil, bahkan tangan kanan Sehun menggenggam tangan kiri Kai ketika mobil berjalan. Sehun hanya menyetir dengan satu tangan. Sesekali Sehun melirik Kai, dan ketika tatapan mereka bertemu, keduanya akan tersenyum tipis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bukan pemandangan mengerikan seperti ini yang Kai inginkan. Bukan rumahnya yang hancur dan rata dengan tanah. Kai merasa seolah seluruh fungsi tubuhnya berhenti. Dia hanya berdiri terpaku di depan mobil Sehun memandangi abu rumahnya. Kai berharap semua keluarganya selamat, tapi melihat kehancuran yang terjadi, harapan itu terasa mustahil.

"Rumahku diledakan," ucap Kai dengan nada lemah.

"Kai." Panggil Sehun.

Kai menoleh menatap Sehun, melempar tatapan penuh kekecewaan dan kepedihan. "Kau berjanji untuk melindungi, seharusnya kau melindungi keluargaku juga." Kai berucap lemah.

"Aku tidak tahu jika semua ini akan terjadi."

Kai berdiri masih mengamati rumahnya yang hancur dan lalu lalang ambulans. Berharap semua ini hanya mimpi buruk dan dia segera terbangun. Karena melihat betapa parah ledakan yang terjadi di rumahnya, ia yakin seluruh keluarganya tewas. Brengsek, dia bahkan belum sempat mengatakan permintaan maafnya pada Yeri dan Gikwang, dia belum sempat menunjukan dirinya sebagai seorang anak yang bisa diharapkan dan dibanggakan.

Kepalanya berdenyut nyeri dan dadanya terasa sesak. Kai ingin menangis meraung-raung menyesali semua perbuatannya di masa lalu, dia ingin meratapi betapa bodoh dirinya yang menyiakan keluarganya. Dan sekarang semua yang dia miliki lenyap. Hanya abu sisa kebakaran yang ada di hadapannya sekarang.

"Kai semuanya akan baik-baik saja, aku selalu bersamamu." Sehun mencoba menghibur Kai dengan menyentuh pundak kanan Kai.

"Semua ini perbuatan orang-orang yang mengincarku. Mereka sudah kelewatan! Brengsek!"

Sehun melihat tubuh Kai bergetar dia memeluk Kai dari belakang, melingkarkan kedua tangannya di atas perut datar Kai. Namun, hal itu hanya berlangsung singkat. Kai menyentak tangannya. Memutar tubuh menatap Sehun dengan penuh kebencian.

Kedua bola matanya berwarna hitam pekat. "Kai aku mohon jangan menyerah pada kekuatan Nemesis." Bisik Sehun berusaha untuk tetap menjaga kewarasan Kai.

"Tidak ada yang tersisa lagi, Oh Sehun." Bisik Kai. "Darah dibayar dengan darah, nyawa dengan nyawa. Mereka yang melakukan hal mengerikan ini pada keluargaku akan mati. Tanpa sisa. Akan aku habisi semuanya tanpa tersisa termasuk keturunan mereka."

"Kai..,"

Kalimat Sehun terhenti ketika Kai mencekik lehernya dengan tangan kiri, begitu mudah. Sehun, darah murni terkuat. Ditaklukan dengan satu tangan.

Kai menunduk, napas hangatnya menerpa wajah Sehun namun tatapannya begitu dingin berbanding terbalik dengan napas hangatnya. "Kau. Mati. Jika menghalangiku." Ucapnya sebelum melepas cekikan tangannya dari leher Sehun.

Kai berlari pergi dengan kecepatan tidak masuk akal bahkan untuk seorang darah murni. Kai tidak bisa berpikir lagi, dan dengan cara yang aneh dia bisa mengetahui siapa pembunuh seluruh keluarganya. Para pembunuh itu, aroma mereka menggantung kuat di udara. Mereka akan mati.

"Sehun!" Kevin berlari cepat menghampiri tubuh Sehun yang terjatuh di atas aspal. "Sehun kau baik-baik saja?"

Sehun mengangguk pelan, dengan gontai ia mencoba menegakan tubuhnya. "Kevin, Nemesis bangkit. Kumpulkan sisa pasukan elit kerajaan secepatnya, aku akan melakukan pertemuan darurat dengan seluruh pasukan keamanan."

Ekspresi wajah Kevin berubah dingin, mengangguk pelan. Kevin melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada lengan kanan Sehun, lalu melesat pergi.

 **TBC**

Halo maaf selow update karena dunia nyata semakin menyita waktu dan menguras tenaga, terus otak saya sudah kepengen buat cerita yang baru ini penyakit akut semua hehehe, terimakasih review kalian _**doubleuu, Jinchanjimin1, cute, Kim Jongin Kai, saya sayya, Park RinHyun Uchiha, jongiebottom, chogiwillis, hkhs9488, jeyjong, GaemGyu92, siyohyunco, NdiwhY, heorayoung, JustFans, novisaputri09**_ terimakasih para pembaca semua see ya….


	7. Chapter 7

BURN

PURE BLOOD OF NEMESIS

Pair HunKai, Sehun (seme) X Kai (uke)

Cast EXO Member and others

Warning: BL, Typo

 **Previous**

"Sehun!" Kevin berlari cepat menghampiri tubuh Sehun yang terjatuh di atas aspal. "Sehun kau baik-baik saja?"

Sehun mengangguk pelan, dengan gontai ia mencoba menegakan tubuhnya. "Kevin, Nemesis bangkit. Kumpulkan sisa pasukan elit kerajaan secepatnya, aku akan melakukan pertemuan darurat dengan seluruh pasukan keamanan."

Ekspresi wajah Kevin berubah dingin, mengangguk pelan. Kevin melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada lengan kanan Sehun, lalu melesat pergi.

 **BAB TUJUH**

Jinyoung mengetuk-ngetukan jari-jemarinya ke atas meja kayu Mahogani. Mengamati dinding berwarna muram. Ia melirik ke kanan, jam besar, dari kayu terbaik ratusan tahun, berdiri angkuh. Setengah jam sebelum yang lain datang.

"Jinyoung."

"Mark, kau datang lebih awal?" sambut Jinyoung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Melakukan apa?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, keluarga Kai. Kau yang melakukannya."

"Aku hanya mempercepat proses." Balas Jinyoung lantas tersenyum.

"Itu tindakan gegabah dan paling bodoh, Jinyoung."

"Kau pikir aku melakukannya tanpa pertimbangan? Tanpa rencana?" Jinyoung menatap Mark tajam kemudian tersenyum. "Kau meremehkan aku Mark. Sekarang hanya menunggu hingga kekuatan Nemesis bangkit, sementara kita duduk dan menikmati pertarungan, lalu muncul di saat yang tepat untuk mengambil semuanya."

"Jinyoung…,"

"Biarkan vampire yang bekerja." Potong Jinyoung. "Percayalah padaku Mark." Ujar Jinyoung sembari menepuk pundak kanan Mark.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kevin." Ujar Sehun.

"Semua sudah aku kumpulkan, ke tujuh jenderal seperti yang Anda perintahkan Tuan."

"Baiklah, sekarang tugas terakhirmu. Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan?"

Kevin mengangguk satu kali. "Saya akan kembali besok, sebelum matahari terbit."

"Pergilah."

Sehun menarik ujung jas yang dia kenakan, menoleh ke kanan mengamati pantulan bayangannya dari pot besar kuningan, berisi ratusan batang mawar merah. Tangan kanan Sehun mengambil sebatang mawar merah menggenggamnya, meski duri ada di sana tidak dibersihkan.

Kedua tangan Sehun bergerak mendorong pintu kembar raksasa di hadapannya. Luasnya ruang pertemuan membuat langkah kaki Sehun bergema. Semua orang di dalam ruangan berdiri untuk menghormati kehadiran Sehun. Memutar tubuh, bersamaan dengan wajah Kai yang dipantulkan pada dinding marmer putih ruang pertemuan.

"Dia, orang yang harus kalian kendalikan atau lenyapkan." Ujar Sehun. Tidak, sekarang bukan saatnya untuk merasa ragu, sekarang bukan saatnya untuk mementingkan perasaan, sekarang bukan saatnya untuk egois.

"Aku Oh Sehun berbicara sebagai pemimpin kalian. Kai, orang yang harus kalian kendalikan atau hancurkan. Lakukan semua tindakan untuk mencegah jatuhnya korban sipil, dari pihak manusia, vampire, atau campuran. L, Sungkyu, Woohyun, Hoya, Seungyeol, Sungjong, Dongwoo. Pimpin pasukan kalian untuk mencegah jatuhnya korban sipil. Kalian paham?!"

"Ya Tuan!"

"Sekarang bubar dan laksanakan perintah!"

"Ya Tuan!"

Kedua tangan Sehun mengepal kuat, duri tajam bunga mawar menusuk dalam kulitnya, mengalirkan darah. Tapi luka tak seberapa itu. Tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan luka di dalam hatinya. Menyuruh untuk menghabisi seseorang yang dia cintai, seseorang yang dia pedulikan, berarti Sehun juga telah membunuh dirinya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.  
**

"Hanya kalian yang datang?"

"Ya."

"Dimana sisanya?"

"Mereka tidak ingin terlibat."

"Bahkan jika seluruh vampire, manusia, dan darah campuran musnah, mereka tidak ingin terlibat?"

"Tidak sama sekali."

Kevin tertawa pelan sembari memutar tubuhnya. Mengamati Yonghwa dan Minhyuk. "Terimakasih kalian memutuskan untuk membantu."

"Aku tidak ingin melihat korban sipil." Terang Yonghwa.

"Mungkin aku bisa menggunakan mementum ini untuk menebus kesalahan di masa lalu." lanjut Minhyuk.

"Baiklah, ada yang harus kita lakukan sekarang. Tidak ada banyak waktu yang tersisa. Kita akan pergi bersama Tuan Oh Sehun. Kita akan berada di garis depan, menjadi yang pertama berhadapan dengan Nemesis."

Yonghwa dan Minhyuk menatap Kevin dengan serius. Kevin membalas tatapan keduanya, mencoba mengingat wajah mantan rekannya di pasukan elit kerajaan. Tidak ada yang berubah, bodoh jika Kevin berharap bisa melihat sedikit perubahan pada wajah mereka. Kedua rekannya vampire sama seperti dirinya, membeku dalam waktu.

"Mungkin—ini akan menjadi pertarungan terakhir kita. Apa kalian siap?"

"Tidak masalah."

"Kurasa tidak masalah jika Yonghwa tidak masalah." Balas Minhyuk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai membuka kedua kelopak matanya perlahan. Langit cerah, semilir angin, dan wangi Lavender. Indah, semuanya nampak indah. Kai tersentak karena ingatan tentang dimana tempat terakhirnya berada tiba-tiba menyeruak. Mendudukan dirinya, Kai menoleh ke sekeliling mencari seseorang yang mungkin dia kenal.

Nihil, tidak ada siapapun. Ia lantas berdiri dan berjalan cepat menyusuri jalan tanah yang membelah ladang Lavender. Menuju ke arah bangunan yang terlihat dari tempatnya berada sekarang. Namun, semakin cepat kedua kakinya melangkah. Bangunan yang ditujunya menjauh.

Kai berhenti ketika dia menginjak tanah lembek. Melihat ke bawah memastikan apa yang dilihatnya, Kai melihat genangan air di bawah kakinya. Wangi Lavender mulai tercium samar. Memutar tubuhnya memeriksa keadaan sekitar. Kai melihat kelopak-kelopak Lavender perlahan mengering.

"Apa kabar?"

Kai terperanjat ia tidak tahu sejak kapan Jongin berdiri di hadapannya. "Apa kabar?" Jongin mengulang pertanyaan. Kai bungkam. Jongin tersenyum miring atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai. "Duduklah."

Kening Kai berkerut mendengar kalimat terakhir Jongin, hal itu terjadi sebelum sesuatu yang keras menyentuh lutut belakangnya, ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati kursi kayu berwarna hitam berada di belakang tubuhnya. Kemudian tubuh Kai terdorong ke belakang, di luar kendalinya. Ia menduduki kursi kayu hitam itu.

Jongin terlihat menduduki kursi yang sama, menyeringai, selanjutnya menumpukan kaki kanannya di atas kaki kiri, duduk dengan menyilangkan kaki. Punggungnya bersandar pada kursi dengan nyaman.

"Apa kabar?" Jongin kembali mengulangi pertanyaan memuakan itu.

"Jawaban seperti apa yang kau harapkan?" Kai melempar tatapan putus asa, karena rasa sakit akibat kehilangan semua yang dia miliki tiba-tiba menyeruak.

Kai mendengar suara tawa Jongin, tawa itu hanya berlangsung singkat sebelum Jongin melemparkan tatapan tajamnya lagi. "Apa kau dikhianati?"

"Tidak, aku hanya merasa marah."

"Hubunganmu dengan Sehun? Sepertinya kalian saling menyukai ah bukan, tapi saling mencintai lebih tepatnya."

"Sehun…," gumam Kai.

"Apa kau tahu yang sedang Sehun lakukan sekarang?"

Kai tidak menjawab, Jongin tersenyum bersamaan dengan pemandangan bangunan di belakang tubuhnya yang terbakar. Menampakan tempat dimana seharusnya Kai berada. Kai berdiri dari kursinya berniat untuk menghampiri semua orang ketika dia sadar jika semua orang tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?!" Kai berteriak sekuat tenaga.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, aku hanya memenuhi takdirmu."

"Takdir apa?!" untuk kedua kalinya Kai berteriak, kedua telapak tangannya mengepal kuat.

"Kau lihat semua tentara itu?" Jongin bertanya dengan suara lembut. "Mereka bawahan Sehun, diperintahkan untuk menyelamatkan semua orang dari kehadiranmu."

"Brengsek kau Jongin!" Kai berteriak sembari berlari menghampiri Jongin. Ia berhasil membebaskan diri dari kursi yang dia duduki. Kai berniat melayangkan pukulan pada wajah Jongin. Jongin menghentikan pukulan Kai dengan sangat mudah.

"Mereka diperintahkan untuk menghentikanmu dengan cara apapun, termasuk menghabisimu."

"Kau menghancurkan hidupku." Desis Kai.

"Aku? Menghancurkan hidupmu?" Jongin bertanya nyaris terkekeh. "Bodoh!" pekik Jongin mendorong tubuh Kai kuat, Kai terhempas ke atas tanah berlumpur. Kaki kanan Jongin menekan dada Kai. "Nemesis penjaga keseimbangan, menegakan keadilan, antara manusia dan vampire atau sekarang kita bisa menambahkan darah campuran."

Jongin menggeram pelan. "Bahkan keberadaan darah campuran hanya menyajikan perdamaian semu. Manusia berkuasa, vampire tertindas. Vampire berkuasa, manusia tertindas. Berulang, berulang, berulang, seperti lingkaran yang tidak terputus. Sekarang, katakan apa takdir terakhir seorang Nemesis?"

Kai menatap kedua mata Jongin dengan penuh ketakutan. "Katakan apa takdir terakhir seorang Nemesis?!" Jongin berteriak kencang, kali ini ia berlutut di dekat tubuh Kai, menarik kerah Kai kuat dengan tangan kirinya. "Kau tahu Kai, kau tahu apa takdir terakhir seorang Nemesis. Kau tidak ingin mengatakannya?"

"Aku tidak sebiadab itu Jongin."

"Apa kau mengasihani mereka? Mereka yang hanya bisa saling menumpahkan darah? Dunia ini akan lebih baik tanpa penghuni. Tidak ada pertumpahan darah, hanya dipenuhi oleh hewan dan tumbuhan. Apa kau tahu di dunia ini yang bisa membunuh tanpa alasan hanya manusia dan vampire untuk itulah Nemesis hadir di antara mereka memberi keseimbangan."

Kedua mata Jongin menatap lekat bola mata Kai, mencari jawaban. "Lalu mereka, manusia dan vampire juga darah campuran, mencari cara untuk memusnahkan Nemesis kemudian memulai perang baru untuk mencari pemenang tunggal, penguasa abadi."

Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kai, membuat ujung hidung keduanya bersentuhan. Kai melihat kedua bola mata merah darah Jongin. "Kau tahu mereka semua sudah melewati batas, aku pernah mendengar mereka mengatakan jika peraturan dibuat untuk dilanggar, batas dibuat untuk dilalui. Sombong. Sekarang tidak ada maaf lagi."

"Tidak Jongin." bisik Kai.

"Sekarang pikirkan tentang keluargamu, apa yang mereka lakukan pada keluargamu. Apa kau bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasa sakit yang keluargamu rasakan ketika ledakan itu terjadi, panasnya api, yang membakar seluruh tubuh mereka dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Tidak ada yang tersisa. Kau akan memaafkan begitu saja?"

"Tidak, aku akan menghabisi mereka yang menghabisi keluargaku. Tapi aku tidak menyentuh mereka yang tidak bersalah."

"Kau benar." Balas Jongin sambil tersenyum. "Kau sangat baik, pemaaf, dan murah hati." Kedua bola mata merah darah Jongin berubah warna menjadi cokelat teduh. "Tapi…, pemikiran seperti itu hanya membuatmu lemah, dengan atau tanpa persetujuanmu, tugas terakhir seorang Nemesis tetap dilaksanakan." Jongin menyeringai.

Kedua tangan Jongin terangkat mengusap kedua bahu Kai dengan lembut. Kemudian dengan seringai menghiasi wajah, Jongin mendorong tubuh Kai kuat.

"Jongin!"

Kai tidak tahu sejak kapan di belakang tubuhnya terbentang jurang yang begitu dalam, ketika tubuhnya meluncur ke bawah. Ia melihat seluruh ladang Lavender dan langit cerah terbakar di belakang tubuh Jongin.

"Mereka menyulut api, sekarang mereka akan terbakar." Kai mendengar kalimat terakhir Jongin sebelum tubuhnya meluncur bebas ke dasar jurang yang gelap dan dalam.

 **TBC**

Halo semua maaf selow update dan ini sekali update mungkin terlalu pendek, untuk FanBook sedang terkendala illustrator entah sampai kapan maafkan sekali lagi. Dunia nyata sedang menguras energy. Terimakasih masih mengikuti cerita ini, terimakasih review kalian _**opikkim, sisca lee**_ **(untuk sisca lee makasih reviewnya yang panjang pake bahasa Inggris lagi, aku terharu meski nilai Bahasa Inggris F terus kudu buka kamus biar ngerti isi reviewnya hehehe), heorayoung, ajxx11, doubleuu, tobanga garry, saya sayya, Jeyjong, cute, Hana, Esti dm, Jinchanjimin1, dilkai, siyohyuncho, ulfah cuittybeams, hkhs9488, GaemGyu92, dyla28, Park RinHyun Uchiha, novisaputri09, Kim Jongin Kai, jongiebottom, chogiwillis.** See ya next chap….


	8. Chapter 8

BURN

PURE BLOOD OF NEMESIS

Pair HunKai, Sehun (seme) X Kai (uke)

Cast EXO Member and others

Warning: BL, Typo

 **Previous**

Kedua tangan Jongin terangkat mengusap kedua bahu Kai dengan lembut. Kemudian dengan seringai menghiasi wajah, Jongin mendorong tubuh Kai kuat.

"Jongin!"

Kai tidak tahu sejak kapan di belakang tubuhnya terbentang jurang yang begitu dalam, ketika tubuhnya meluncur ke bawah. Ia melihat seluruh ladang Lavender dan langit cerah terbakar di belakang tubuh Jongin.

"Mereka menyulut api, sekarang mereka akan terbakar." Kai mendengar kalimat terakhir Jongin sebelum tubuhnya meluncur bebas ke dasar jurang yang gelap dan dalam.

 **BAB SEMBILAN**

Sehun berdiri di menara istana, meski sistem kerajaan sekarang tidak sepenuhnya dijalankan. Bangunan di era kejayaan para Vampire masih dipertahankan, di tempat paling tinggi ini, Sehun mengawasi seluruh wilayahnya yang kini berubah lengang. Hanya para tentara yang terlihat berlalu-lalang, seluruh penduduk sipil telah dipindahkan ke tempat yang aman.

"Tuan."

"Kihyun." Ujar Sehun tanpa perlu melihat siapa yang datang, dia sudah terlalu hapal dengan suara Kihyun.

"Aku membawa Yonghwa dan Minhyuk, dua vampire anggota pasukan elit kerajaan."

Kalimat itu membuat Sehun memutar tubuhnya, menatap dua anggota pasukan elit kerajaan atau tiga lebih tepatnya bersama dengan Kihyun.

"Sehun."

"Kau tidak berubah sama sekali."

Sehun hanya tersenyum. "Kalian juga, apa yangbisa berubah. Kita _membeku_." Canda Sehun.

"Dulu kau jarang berada di sekitar Istana, dan sekarang kau—yah—abaikan ucapanku yang tidak penting." Minhyuk tersenyum diakhir kalimat.

"Perang lagi, kali ini dengan Nemesis." Ujar Yonghwa.

"Ya." Sehun membalas singkat.

"Padahal semuanya berjalan jauh lebih baik di bawah pemerintahnmu." Minhyuk menatap kedua mata Sehun lekat. "Bagaimana kekuatan Nemesis bisa bangkit hanya karena sedikit pengganggu?"

"Kurasa karena tubuh penahan kekuatan Nemesis yang sekarang tidak cukup kuat." Jawab Kihyun. "Itu hanya dugaanku." Sambung Kihyun melihat raut wajah enggan dari Sehun.

"Jawaban Kihyun benar, tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan kecuali mempersiapkan diri untuk kemungkinan terburuk."

"Kihyun sudah memberitahukan semuanya yang harus kami ketahui." Ujar Yonghwa.

"Maaf Tuan, Yonghwa selalu tidak sabar." Minhyuk menatap Sehun canggung walau bagaimanapun Sehun seorang pemimpin sekarang dan mereka harus menghormati siapapun yang berada di ujung tombak pemerintahan.

"Tidak masalah, toh dalam peperangan sopan santun tidak diperlukan. Kihyun, aku pergi sebentar. Satu jam paling lama."

"Tentu Tuan."

Ketiganya saling diam menunggu hingga Sehun benar-benar pergi untuk memulai percakapan, setidaknya itu yang Minhyuk rasakan.

"Sehun sedang bingung, aku bisa merasakan aura gelapnya. Nemesis itu berharga untuknya tapi sebagai pemimpin dia harus melindungi rakyatnya."

"Ya, tapi kau tidak perlu mengatakannya Minhyuk." Tanggap Yonghwa.

"Itu tidak sopan, membongkar sesuatu yang mungkin saja sebuah rahasia." Sambung Kihyun membuat Minhyuk benar-benar serba salah sekarang, apalagi ditambah tatapan Kihyun dan Yonghwa yang menyudutkannya.

"Ayolah aku hanya mengatakan apa yang aku pikirkan, aku selalu blak-blakan."

"Kita bergabung dengan pasukan dan Minhyuk jangan mengulangi kalimatmu lagi terutama di depan Sehun." Peringat Kihyun.

"Atau lebih baik lagi jika kau kunci mulutmu dan cukup menjadi pendengar yang baik." tambah Yonghwa.

"Ayolah seratus tahun sudah berlalu dan kalian terus saja bersikap seperti ini padaku!" protes Minhyuk sembari mengikuti langkah kedua rekannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun berdiri seorang diri di puncak bukit, bukit yang tidak banyak berubah sepanjang ingatannya. Nisan Jongin terlihat bersih tertimpa cahaya rembulan. "Menyedihkan." Sehun bergumam, meratapi nasib buruknya.

"Bukankah kau harus mengawasi apa yang terjadi sekarang?"

Memutar tubuhnya dengan cepat, Sehun mendapati Jongin atau Kai atau entah siapa berdiri di dekat nisan Jongin. Sehun mematung, dia tidak bisa menemukan kehangatan pada sosok di hadapannya. Kehangatan dan senyum yang menawan dari diri Jongin dan Kai yang mampu membuatnya jatuh cinta.

"Kau siapa?" pertanyaan itu meluncur lancar dari bibir tipis Sehun.

"Nemesis." Balas Jongin atau Kai atau entah siapa dia. "Nemesis bukan Kai, bukan Jongin, bukan siapapun."

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Membereskan kekacauan."

Mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya erat, Sehun tahu apa yang Nemesis di hadapannya maksudkan, dia tahu dengan jelas. Dia tidak bodoh. "Kau boleh menghabisi siapapun yang menyakitimu, tapi tinggalkan mereka yang tidak bersalah.

"Tebang pilih?"

"Ya."

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa melakukan hal itu. Apa kau tahu meninggalkan akar rumput liar di tanah, berarti membiarkan rumput liar yang mengganggu untuk tumbuh lagi. Kali ini aku akan membereskan semuanya, tanpa sisa."

"Jongin! Kai!" pekik Sehun ketika Nemesis memutar tubuhnya, memunggunginya. Mencoba memanggil nama dua orang yang dia kenal.

"Jongin, Kai." Gumam sang Nemesis kali ini ia kembali berhadapan dengan Sehun. "Mereka hanya nama."

"Tidak." Balas Sehun. "Jongin dan Kai bukan hanya sekedar nama."

"Mereka berharga bagimu, tapi tidak bagiku."

"Kau…," Sehun nyaris kehilangan kata-kata mendengar kalimat yang begitu kejam dan dingin keluar dari seseorang yang wajahnya begitu akrab di dalam ingatannya. "Kau tidak bisa mengatakan hal sekejam itu, Jongin dan Kai bukan sekedar nama. Bagaimana dengan kenangan mereka? Bagaimana dengan kehidupan mereka sebelumnya?"

"Itu hanya sebuah tahapan yang harus dilewati, ketika kekuatan Nemesis terperangkap di dalam tubuh fana."

"Keluargamu, teman-temanmu, semua kenanganmu, itu tidak berharga?"

"Tidak."

"Sama sekali tidak berharga."

"Perasaanmu? Apa itu juga tidak berharga?"

"Tidak."

"Bagaimana denganku? Apa aku tidak berharga?"

"Sudah aku katakan semua yang terjadi semua orang-orang yang aku temui, semua perasaan yang muncul, hanya sebuah tahapan sebagai konsekuensi kekuatan Nemesis berada di dalam tubuh fana. Sekarang semuanya tidak berharga karena tugas Nemesis yang sebenarnya telah memanggil."

"Kenapa aku juga terperangkap? Kenapa aku memiliki perasaan pada seorang Nemesis?"

"Kurasa—itu takdir malangmu."

"Benarkah hanya seperti itu?" Sehun menatap kedua mata merah sang Nemesis, mengambil langkah-langkah maju dengan berani. Kedua mata Sehun kini berubah serupa dengan warna mata Sang Nemesis. "Apa kalian benar-benar menghilang? Kai? Jongin? Kalian benar-benar menghilang?"

"Hentikan." Ujar sang Nemesis sambil mendorong kedua pundak Sehun mundur. "Kau tidak perlu terlena dengan kenangan masa lalu, hal yang dulu aku lakukan memang seharusnya terjadi, sekarang semuanya berubah, aku tidak memihak siapapun, aku tidak bisa bersikap manis pada siapapun."

"Baiklah, aku tidak tahan lagi dengan semua perasaan dan takdir bodoh yang terjadi padaku. Kita akhiri saja semuanya."

"Itu memang rencanaku."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menumpahkan darah mereka yang tidak bersalah. Aku akan menghentikanmu."

"Itu terdengar menarik. Baiklah, sampai jumpa di medan pertempuran besok pagi. Aku tidak akan menyerang di tengah malam seperti pengecut."

"Tunggu." Untuk kedua kalinya Sehun mencegah kepergian sang Nemesis. "Mungkin tidak akan ada kesempatan lagi, besok di medan perang kita akan berhadapan sebagai musuh karena itu malam ini aku akan mengatakannya dengan jelas."

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak peduli kau ini siapa, aku melihatmu sebagai Jongin dan Kai, dua orang yang aku cintai. Ya, aku mencintaimu, aku mencintai kalian berdua. Jongin dan Kai."

"Itu manis sekali Sehun. Sekarang pikirkan saja mereka yang ingin kau lindungi, jangan sampai aku merampas semua yang ingin kau lindungi. Selamat tinggal."

Sehun menatap kosong hamparan ladang Lavender di hadapannya, di sini adalah satu-satunya tempat yang tidak mengalami perubahan, tidak tersentuh perkembangan zaman, karena Sehun ingin mengenang sedikit saja kenangannya di masa lalu.

Sedikit kenangan yang membuatnya bahagia atau membuatnya ingin mengakhiri kehidupan abadinya, apapun, Sehun tidak ingin kehilangan siapa dirinya seperti dia berulang kali kehilangan mereka yang berharga di hidupnya.

"Besok, jika semua harus diakhiri, aku juga akan berakhir."

 **TBC**

Setelah setengah Hiatus saya kembali terimakasih untuk semua pembaca terimakasih review kalian **saya sayya, geash, Hana, Jeyjong, Jongie, R110898, kaisun, jongiebottom, NisrinaHunkai99, heorayoung, novisaputri09, GaemGyu92, Jinchanjimin1, Jinchanjimin1.** See ya...


	9. Chapter 9

BURN

PURE BLOOD OF NEMESIS

Pair HunKai, Sehun (seme) X Kai (uke)

Cast EXO Member and others

Warning: BL, Typo

 **Maaf karena cerita ini butuh waktu lama banget buat dilanjut selama membaca semuanya. Terimakasih yang sudah nungguin, kalo ada hehehe**

 **Previous**

"Itu manis sekali Sehun. Sekarang pikirkan saja mereka yang ingin kau lindungi, jangan sampai aku merampas semua yang ingin kau lindungi. Selamat tinggal."

Sehun menatap kosong hamparan ladang Lavender di hadapannya, di sini adalah satu-satunya tempat yang tidak mengalami perubahan, tidak tersentuh perkembangan zaman, karena Sehun ingin mengenang sedikit saja kenangannya di masa lalu. Sedikit kenangan yang membuatnya bahagia atau membuatnya ingin mengakhiri kehidupan abadinya, apapun, Sehun tidak ingin kehilangan siapa dirinya seperti dia berulang kali kehilangan mereka yang berharga di hidupnya.

"Besok, jika semua harus diakhiri, aku juga akan berakhir."

 **BAB SEMBILAN**

Sehun mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya kuat-kuat. Ingatan tentang perang dan segala kehancurannya begitu segar di benaknya. Rasa sakit, darah, ketakutan, kesakitan, dan kematian. Tidak, Sehun tidak yakin sanggup melihat semua itu besok. Mereka yang akan kehilangan kerabat dan teman-teman. Sehun tidak bisa membayangkan betapa sakitnya rasa itu.

"Aku Pemimpin mereka." Ujarnya. "Aku…, benar itu yang harus aku lakukan. Aku akan melindungi mereka." Tekadnya, Sehun melesat pergi dari Ladang Lavender untuk menemui seseorang.

"Tuan." Ujar Kevin dia bisa merasakan jika Sehun membutuhkannya, karena itu dia langsung melesat menjauhi kerumunan Tentara untuk menyambut kedatangan Sehun.

"Dengar Kevin, lakukan tugasmu dengan baik jika terjadi sesuatu padaku jalankan Pemerintahan Darurat kau tahu prosedurnya, aku mempercayaimu jangan membuatku kecewa."

"Tuan, apa yang Anda maksudkan? Besok kita akan bertempur bersama." Kevin melempar tatapan cemas.

Sehun menggeleng cepat. "Aku Vampire terkuat, biar aku yang menghadapi Nemesis itu, setidaknya aku bisa melemahkan dia. Aku akan menghentikannya dengan seluruh kemampuanku, aku tidak ingin melihat banyak korban."

"Tuan Sehun…,"

"Kevin ini perintah, apa kau paham?" Sehun melempar tatapan tajam.

"Tuan." Gumam Kevin, ia lantas membungkuk hormat di depan Sehun. "Saya akan melaksanakan semua perintah Anda, Tuan Sehun."

"Terimakasih sudah membantu dan melayaniku selama ini, Kevin."

"Suatu kehormatan dapat melayani Anda, Tuan Sehun."

Sehun tersenyum tipis lantas melesat pergi. memejamkan kedua matanya Sehun berusaha mencari jejak Jongin atau Kai atau Nemesis atau entah siapa. Hanya satu tujuan Sehun kali ini, menghentikan Nemesis sebelum dia berhasil mengobarkan perang esok hari.

Aroma Lavender itu tercium kuat di dekat pagar pembatas. Pagar menuju hutan, Sehun tanpa ragu melesat menuju arah aroma Lavender yang diyakini sebagai Nemesis. Jauh memasuki hutan, di dekat sungai kering disanalah Sehun menemukan Nemesis yang sedang dia cari.

"Seingatku sungai ini berarus deras."

Sehun menghentikan pergerakannya. "Kai."

Nemesis memutar tubuh, menatap Sehun lekat. "Kenapa sungainya mengering?"

"Untuk kepentingan pembangunan."

"Kepentingan pembangunan?" suara Nemesis itu terdengar mengejek. "Kau menyingkirkan kehidupan, dan jangan panggil aku dengan Kai atau siapapun. Aku tidak memiliki nama."

"Kai. Aku akan tetap memanggilmu Kai, karena aku yakin Kai masih ada di sini, di suatu tempat. Dan aku bisa memanggilnya kembali."

"Oh astaga, jangan bermimpi memanggil orang yang kau cintai itu kembali. Tidak ada yang tersisa dari mereka yang kau kenal Yang Mulia. Aku hanya sebuah kekuatan yang berada di dalam penahan."

"Dan penahanmu memiliki kehidupan yang coba kau hapus."

"Aku tidak mencoba menghapus apapun, sejak awal inilah takdir kami sebagai penjaga keseimbangan."

"Besok, kau akan memusnahkan sebuah kehidupan." Sehun tidak bisa berhenti, dia harus berhasil malam ini agar besok pertumpahan darah tidak terjadi.

"Aku?" Si Nemesis menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Memusnahkan sebuah kehidupan? Jangan bercanda, itu sebuah siklus, itu tugasku, untuk membuat segalanya kembali teratur."

"Sederhana saja, aku punya pertanyaan untukmu. Jika kau memiliki kuku yang kotor, mana yang akan kau potong kuku atau tanganmu?"

"Kenapa aku harus menjawab pertanyaan bodohmu?"

"Karena aku ingin tahu sebijaksana apakah seorang Nemesis itu?" tantang Sehun.

"Aku tidak akan memberimu jawaban."

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang memberi jawaban." Sehun menatap kedua mata Nemesis yang kini berkilat merah. "Kau harus memotong kukunya bukan memotong tangannya."

"Kau meminta pengampunan?"

"Kau tidak akan memberikan pengampunanmu."

Nemesis tersenyum miring. "Kau sudah tahu jawabanku, pergilah, kita bertemu besok di medan pertempuran."

"Tidak." Tegas Sehun. "Kita tidak akan bertemu di medan pertempurna besok, malam ini aku akan menghentikanmu."

"Percuma, kekuatan kita tidak sepadan."

"Tutup mulutmu jalankan saja kewajibanmu dan aku akan menjalankan kewajibanku. Tugasmu menjaga keseimbangan, aku paham jika mereka yang bersalah harus dihukum. Masalahnya adalah kau memutuskan semua orang salah tanpa pertimbangan jika di antara mereka masih ada orang-orang yang baik. Dan aku sebagai pemimpin di sini tidak bisa menerimanya. Karena tugasku melindungi rakyatku."

"Kau menantangku? Itu sia-sia."

"Tidak ada salahnya dicoba."

"Kau akan mati di sini."

Sehun tersenyum tipis. "Kita akan mati bersama." Ujarnya sebelum melesat dengan kekuatan penuh menuju Nemesis yang sekarang berada di dalam tubuh Jongin atau Kai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wangi Lavender dan sesuatu seperti terbakar bercampur menjadi satu di udara. Dua aroma itu menarik Kai pada kesadarannya. Ia berada di Ladang Lavender terbakar, bahkan tanah di bawah tubuhnya terasa panas sekarang. Mengumpulkan sisa tenaga, Kai mencoba berdiri. Langit merah dan angin panas menyapa kulitnya.

"Jongin." bisik Kai sebelum raut wajahnya berubah panik memikirkan semua kerusakan yang akan Jongin timbulkan. "Jongin! hentikan!" teriaknya sambil berlarian ke segala arah mencari sesuatu, atau celah yang bisa dia masuki untuk keluar dari tempat ini.

Kai berlari sekuat tenaga, mengabaikan kedua telapak kakinya yang terasa perih. Ia berhenti di sebuah bangunan megah namun secara bersamaan terlihat kumuh, rapuh, dan sunyi. Bangunan megah di hadapannya terlihat mengepulkan asap sepertinya ada api yang baru saja padam. Kusen-kusen kayu dan pintu berwarna hitam dijilat api, begitupun dengan dinding batu batanya.

Kai mendorong pagar kayu lantas melangkah memasuki halaman bangunan. Tanaman-tanaman meranggas dan sebagian masih dilalap api. "Tempat apa ini?" gumamnya merasakan ketakutan yang mulai tumbuh kuat di dalam dirinya. "Ah!" Kai tersentak melihat bayangan seseorang di dalam bangunan. "Jongin?! Jongin?! Berhenti Jongin!" teriak Kai lantas berlari memasuki bangunan.

Tangga, lantai, tirai, dan lukisan-lukisan, benar-benar menggambarkan jika bangunan ini memang selamat dari sebuah kebakaran hebat. Kai memutar tubuhnya cepat mencoba mencari keberadaan Jongin. "Jongin!" suaranya menggema.

Dilihatnya Jongin berada di ujung tangga lantai dua, Kai berlari sekuat tenaga ke arah Jongin. "Tunggu! Berhenti!" teriak Kai mencoba menarik perhatian Jongin. Kai berlari mengikuti bayang-bayang Jongin.

Namun Jongin bergerak terlalu cepat, Kai selalu kehilangan jejak untuk kemudian Jongin menampakan dirinya kembali dan seolah menggoda Kai untuk mengikutinya, mengikuti apapun permaianan yang sedang dia mainkan. Menysurusi koridor panjang berkelok, melewati pintu-pintu hitam berjelaga.

Kai mengikuti Jongin berbelok ke kanan di ujung koridor. Berhenti di sebuah ruangan besar dengan mawar rambat memenuhi dinding. Jongin berdiri memunggunginya. "Kenpa kau mengejarku? Harusnya kau tetap tinggal di ladang itu sampai semuanya selesai."

Jongin memutar tubuh, Kai melangkah mundur tanpa sadar. Kedua mata Jongin berwarna merah mengerikan, urat-urat nadi di bawah lapisan kulitnya berwarna hitam. Jongin mengerikan sangat mengerikan sekarang.

"Kenapa kau mengejarku?!" Jongin berteriak dan Kai merasakan kedua lututnya lemas ia nyaris jatuh terduduk namun entah darimana dia bisa merasakan suntikan keberanian.

"Kau tidak bisa berkeliaran membunuh dengan tubuhku. Aku berhak atas tubuhku, sekarang pergilah dan jangan pernah kembali lagi."

Kai tersenyum miring, meremehkan. "Kau mengusirku seperti anak-anak, itu tidak akan berhasil. Jika kau menginginkan tubuhmu kembali datanglah padaku." Jongin merentangkan kedua tangannya. "Serang aku, habisi aku, maka tubuhmu akan kembali menjadi milikmu seutuhnya dan aku akan musnah."

Menyerang Jongin, Kai sudah tahu jika hasilnya akan sia-sia. Dengan kekuatan sebesar itu bahkan Kai tidak yakin jika Sehun sanggup mengatasi Jongin dengan kekuatan Nemesis yang telah dibangkitkan seperti sekarang.

"Ah kau ragu-ragu?" Jongin bertanya setelah dengan mudah membaca ekspresi wajah Kai. "Sebaiknya kau jadi penonton saja, bocah kecil."

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Kai berteriak panik ketika sulur-sulur mawar bergerak lepas dari dinding menuju ke arahnya. "Ahh!" teriakan kesakitan itu keluar ketika sulur mawar yang berduri bergesekan dengan kulit Kai, mengikat kedua pergelangan kaki dan tangannya, memaksa Kai untuk jatuh berlutut di hadapan Jongin.

"Sekarang…," Jongin duduk di hadapan Kai menyentuh dahi Kai. "Lihatlah apa yang terjadi." Ujarnya.

Kedua mata Kai membola. "Se—Sehun." Bisiknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin hanya tersenyum sembari menggerakan tubuhnya ke kanan, ke kiri, menunduk, dan membungkuk, membaca semua serangan Sehun. Menghindari serangan mematikan Sehun seolah itu hanya gerakan tari yang indah dan sudah dihapalnya.

"Apa kau menyerah?" Jongin bertanya ketika Sehun berhenti.

Sehun menatap Jongin dia menyerang dengan setengah hati karena tentu saja dia masih mengganggap Jongin yang berdiri di hadapannya adalah Jongin yang pernah dia kenal, seseorang yang telah mengambil hatinya.

"Sebagai pemimpin kau sama sekali tidak kuat." Cibir Jongin.

Sehun menegakan tubuh, menutup kedua kelopak matanya singkat. Mengingat Jongin yang dulu dia kenal baik-baik sebelum membuka kedua matanya menatap Jongin sekarang, Nemesis haus darah. Mengubur ingatan tentang Jongin mengumpulkan semua ingatan tentang rakyatnya yang harus dia lindungi. Malam ini dia harus berhasil agar tidak ada lagi pertumpahan darah, rasa sedih, rasa sakit, dan kehilangan.

Jongin hanya tersenyum melihat perubahan pada diri Sehun, bagaimana warna rambut Sehun berubah merah dan bagaimana kedua bola mata Sehun terlihat mengerikan. "Sekarang, ini akan menarik." Ujar Jongin kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau akan mati malam ini Nemesis!" Sehun berteriak sembari melesat menyongsong tubuh Jongin.

Jongin menahan pukulan dari tangan kiri Sehun. Kekuatan Sehun berbeda membuat Jongin tersenyum. "Kau memutuskan untuk tidak menahan diri lagi?" Cibir Jongin. "Kau sudah memutuskan untuk melupakan tubuh ini?"

Sehun tidak membalas, pukulan kedua dari tangan kanannya ia layangkan, Jongin menahan lagi pukulan itu. Sehun menendang perut Jongin dengan lutut kirinya. Jongin terhuyung ke belakang dalam hitungan detik sebelum tubuhnya kembali tegak. "Baiklah, aku tidak akan menahan diri lagi."

Jongin melesat cepat kedua matanya berubah hitam, bulan purnama menyinari pertarungan keduanya. Jongin menendang tulang kering kanan Sehun membuat laki-laki itu jatuh berlutut. Sehun belum sempat bereaksi ketika Jongin berdiri di belakang tubuhnya mencengkeram lehernya. "Kau memilih musuh yang salah Sehun." Bisik Jongin, kedua tangannya berada pada posisi tepat untuk mematahkan leher Sehun. "Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada hidup abadimu yang menyedihkan."

 _ **KRAKK!**_

Suara mengerikan itu terdengar memecah keheningan malam. Tanpa suara lain tubuh Sehun terkulai di atas tanah beku. Jongin menegakan tubuh menatap tubuh tak bernyawa Sehun dengan tatapan kosong sebelum sebuah senyum kepuasan menghiasi wajahnya. "Satu tugas selesai." Ujarnya, pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jongin! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Brengsek!" Geram Kai sementara Jongin hanya tertawa melihat reaksinya. Kai muak dengan semua ini, dia tidak peduli lagi dengan Nemesis, persetan dengan Nemesis mereka memiliki pandangan berbeda mengenai hidup. "Kau." Geram Kai.

Tawa Jongin terhenti ketika Kai membebaskan dirinya dari jerat sulur mawar berduri lantas berjalan menghampirinya dengan tatapan tenang, amarahnya sudah benar-benar menghilang. "Aku tidak percaya dengan Nemesis." Ujar Kai ketika dirinya berdiri di hadapan Jongin. "Terserah Nemesis itu siapa dan apa. Yang aku tahu kau mengambil tubuhku, mengambil keluargaku, mengambil mereka yang berharga untukku, dan aku…,"

"Kau apa?"

Kai tersenyum dan sedetik kemudian tangan kanannya berhasil meremukan tulang dada Jongin. Tubuh Jongin bersamaan dengan tubuhnya jatuh berlutut. Kai merasakan kepalanya seolah terhantam benda tumpul yang keras dia harus meringkuk ke atas tanah untuk menahan rasa sakit yang tertahankan.

Dan ketika kedua matanya terbuka, ia tidak berada lagi di tempat yang membingungkan, tempat yang tidak dia ketahui. Sekarang dirinya benar-benar berada di Ladang Lavender, matahari mulai terbit, namun bulan masih menampakan dirinya meski tidak bersinar. Tertatih Kai menegakan tubuhnya, melihat tubuh Sehun tergeletak di atas tanah. Kai harus menyeret kedua kakinya yang seolah beku untuk menghampiri Sehun. Berlutut di dekat tubuh Sehun, Kai tahu Sehun sudah mati.

"Tidak, apa yang aku lakukan? Semuanya buruk astaga semuanya berubah buruk." Keluh Kai air mata menolak keluar karena dia belum bisa menerima semua yang terjadi. Keluarganya dan sekarang Sehun, mengapa semua orang pergi meninggalkannya. Kai memakasa otaknya untuk berpikir mencari jalan keluar yang terlihat mustahil. "Berpikir Kai!" Bentaknya pada diri sendiri.

"Kurasa aku bisa melakukan sesuatu." Ujar Kai sebelum bangkit berdiri dan mendongak ke langit. Bulan masih menampakan diri, dia masih memiliki sedikit harapan.

Berlomba dengan waktu Kai berharap usaha terakhirnya berhasil karena ada banyak orang yang membutuhkan Sehun, karena dia membutuhkan Sehun, karena dia mencintai Sehun dan belum siap untuk kehilangan sosok laki-laki itu. Kai menggambar lingkaran di sekitar tubuh Sehun menggunakan kaki kirinya, berulang kali ia memeriksa langit memastikan bulan belum benar-benar pergi.

Setelah lingkaran selesai digambar, Kai berdiri di dekat kepala Sehun, menenangkan diri. Mengingat ritual terlarang yang sempat dia baca dari perpustakaan pada bagian buku-buku pajangan yang haram dibaca oleh siapapun kecuali para pemimpin dan tetua. Kai mengangkat tangan kanannya, menggigit pergelangan tangan kanannya. Darah dengan cepat menggenangi lubang luka yang dia buat. Menetes keluar dan jatuh mengenai dahi Sehun.

"Penguasa malam aku menawarkan keabadianku untuk dibagi dengan Sehun." Ucap Kai, ia mengangkat tangan kanannya lagi membuat sayatan lebih panjang pada pergelangan tangan kanannya, agar darah mengalir keluar lebih banyak. Berikutnya Kai berjalan mengitari lingkaran dan memastikan setiap garis lingkaran yang dia buat terkena tetesan darahnya.

"Aku membagi keabadianku dengan Sehun, Aku membagi keabadianku dengan Sehun, Aku membagi keabadianku dengan Sehun, Aku membagi keabadianku dengan Sehun, Aku membagi keabadianku dengan Sehun, Aku membagi keabadianku dengan Sehun." Kai merapalkan mantera.

Kai jatuh terduduk di dekat Sehun di ujung lingkaran membuat tanda bulat sabit pada dahi Sehun dengan telunjuk kanannya yang berlumuran darah. Meletakan pergelangan tangan kanannya yang masih mengalirkan darah pada bibir dingin Sehun. "Aku membagi keabadianku dengan Sehun. Bangunlah aku mohon." Pinta Kai perih.

Dan air mata itu mulai mengalir ketika darah pada pergelangan tangannya berhenti mengalir karena luka mulai tertutup dan Sehun masih membeku. "Tidak, jangan pergi. Aku tidak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi. Maafkan aku. Seharusnya aku lebih kuat untuk menghentikan Jongin, menghentikan Jongin menyakitimu. Maafkan aku Sehun."

Kai membaringkan tubuhnya yang lemas di dekat tubuh dingin Sehun. Mengamati langit yang kini benar-benar terang dan bulan telah menghilang. Hembusan angin sejuk menggerakan ranting-ranting pohon, aroma tanah yang dibasahi embun pagi, dan pucuk-pucuk daun muda menyambut penciuman Kai.

Memejamkan kedua matanya, Kai tiba-tiba teringat lagu yang bahkan tidak dia ketahui dimana dia belajar menyanyikannya. "Aku berbaring di atas tanah beku dengan selimut langit. Tapi di sini aman karena kau ada bersamaku dan meski kita berpisah kita akan bertemu lagi karena ini hanya sebuah perjalanan jadi hapus air matamu jangan menangis—jangan menangis." Suara Kai terbata di bagian akhir lagu.

Lagu berakhir dan kesunyian kembali menyeruak. Sebentar lagi akan ada yang datang dan mengetahui keberadaan mereka, setidaknya perang tidak akan pecah. Kai bisa sedikit terhibur mengingat hal itu.

"Aku berbaring di atas tanah beku dengan selimut langit. Tapi di sini aman karena kau ada bersamaku dan meski kita berpisah kita akan bertemu lagi karena ini hanya sebuah perjalanan jadi hapus air matamu jangan menangis."

"Se—Sehun?" Suara Kai tercekat di tenggorokan. Menoleh ke kanan dalam posisi berbaringnya Kai melihat Sehun tersenyum ke arahnya. "Kau bangun? Benarkah? Apa aku bermimpi?"

"Tidak. Kau tidak bermimpi. Terimakasih kau membagi keabadian denganku. Bagaimana kau bisa melakukan mantera terlarang itu? Kau bahkan bukan Vampire darah murni yang bahkan belum pasti bisa melakukannya."

"Aku Nemesis." Balas Kai. "Aku bisa mengendalikan Nemesisku sekarang, jangan cemas. Dan kapan pertolongan kita tiba? Aku tidak bisa bergerak sekarang."

Sehun tertawa pelan. "Aku juga tidak bisa bergerak sekarang."

Keduanya tersenyum kemudian mulai menautkan jari-jemari mereka. "Maaf aku menyerangmu dan terimakasih kau sudah mengorbankan dirimu untuk menghentikan Nemesis." Ujar Kai.

"Itu tugasku."

"Kuharap tidak ada yang kecewa perang dibatalkan."

"Hmm, aku juga berharap hal yang sama. Kai."

"Apa?"

"Keluargamu selamat, aku menyembunyikan mereka, maaf aku tidak jujur padamu."

"Syukurlah."

"Dan mereka yang memancing Nemesis untuk keluar apa kau ingin melakukan balas dendam?"

"Tidak, tidak ada gunanya. Jangan menyulut api lagi, sudah cukup."

Sehun mempererat tautan jari-jemarinya. Bersamai Kai berbaring di atas tanah mengamati langit biru di pagi hari. Dengan tubuh yang sementara waktu lumpuh, bukan hal paling indah yang bisa mereka minta. Namun hal bisa terjadi sebaliknya atau lebih buruk karena itu mereka tidak akan mengeluh.

"Aku mencintaimu Sehun."

"Terimakasih." Gumam Sehun.

"Hanya itu?"

"Memang apalagi? Aku tidak bisa bergerak sekarang." Keluh Sehun.

"Yah kau benar juga." Timpal Kai.

 **END**


End file.
